The Way He Proposed
by bookworm131998
Summary: After Fang and Max are married will there be things that tear them apart or will it bring them closer?*adopted from Harry.Styles.Rocks.*
1. Chapter 1

FANG – POV

Today was the day. I will not chicken out asking her again! All I need to do is walk up and say "hey Dr M. I was wondering... you know that me and Max have been going out for four years right? I was wondering... Can I ask her to marry me?"

Then she would give me an answer.

"Hey Fang. You okay? You seem a little tense."

I turned around and saw Dr M looking at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Can I ask you something though? Like, in private?"

"Sure."

We walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Here goes nothing...

"Dr M? I was wondering..."

MAX – POV

It was my birthday tomorrow. I would be 19. YAY! Sorry, hyper moment... and it'll be my fourth birthday with my mom, half sister, Ella and being Fang's girlfriend! Yes, that's right... I'm counting the years. What? Don't give me that face!

Yeesh. Give me a break...

I yawned and stretched. "I'm gonna go to bed. Cya in the morning." I pecked everyone's cheek before headed up to my bathroom. I pulled my hair out of the plat Nudge had styled it into and brush it out. I cleaned my teeth and pulled on my pyjamas before climbing into mine and Fang's warm bed. Yes we do share a room so... get over it!

The next thing I knew the bed was shifting. I looked over to see Fang climbing in bed next to me.

"Hey."

"Max? I thought you were asleep? I didn't wake you did I?"

"Doesn't matter. Come here. I feel like a hug."

He chuckled but wrapped his arms around my waist none the less. "I love you. (A/N: I know Fang doesn't say that normally, but come on... he's gonna ask Max to marry him!)"

"Love you too."

Before I knew it I was being shaken awake by my mom. "Get up you two! Come on! It's your birthday Max! Fang! Up! Now!"

"FINE!" I shouted. I'm not really a morning person. Neither is Fang.

After both of us did or morning routines we made our way downstairs and into the living room only to be met with over excited faces screaming Happy Birthday!

"GUYS! Max is right here! We're not deaf!" Fang shouted over the noise.

My mom took my hand and dragged us both towards the sofa. The others sat on the floor. Mom sat by me.

"Open mine and Nudges!" Angel shoved huge parcel in my face.

"Okay!" I ripped open the wrapping paper to find four tops, and four pairs of skinny jeans and a pair of cream high heels. Fang took them of my lap and placed them on the floor next to the sofa.

"Mine and mom's are next." Ella handed me several small presents. The smallest was a sapphire hair clip that Nudge put in my hair as soon as she saw it.

"It was your grandmothers." Mom neatened up Nudge's placement.

I opened the next parcel. It contained a silver ring with Egyptian writing carved into it.

"It says 'I love you forever, my sister'" said Ella. A light blush crept across her face. I slipped it on my middle finger and got up to give her a hug. "Love you too, lil' sis'"

She beamed. Next were Iggy's and Gazzy's. They had made me a guide book on how to make bombs, and I quote 'the best book of bombs you'll ever get' their words, not mine. Total and Alkia's present was one of their litter. The only male one they had out of four puppies. He had a blue bow tied carefully around his neck. I named him Klutz, since he kept tripping over all the wrapping paper.

And last but not least was Fang's present. A note was taped onto the jewellery box. It said 'I'll give you your other present at the picnic. Love Fang xx'

I looked at Fang, confused. He just tapped the side of his nose twice. Damn him! Maybe I'll try the bambi eyes. Nah... Can't be bothered to be laughed at.

I slowly opened the jewellery box and saw a golden heart shaped locket with a ruby heart in one corner of the locket. It had the words 'Love you forever' engraved on it. I looked inside to see old and new photos. Ones from the E – shaped house and some more recent ones, some sneaky ones of me and him hugging, flying or kissing and the very last picture was taken the day after we escaped from the school. It had all of us – including Jeb – smiling and laughing at one another.

"Max?" Fang rubbed my arm. "Are you okay?"

I just realised that I had tears running down my face. I whipped them away quickly and nodded.

"Max? Can I see?" Angel was pulling on the locket's chain gently. I let her take it and show all the others.

"Come with me." I grabbed Fang's hand, took him outside and took off, whipping out my wings. He followed soon after me. We flew the short distance to the cave we found earlier this year. We came here whenever we wanted to be alone. We landed holding hands. As soon and we had both our wings tucked in I threw my arms around his neck and clung there for what felt like hours while I sobbed my heart out.

"What's brought this on Max?"

"Oh, Fang! I thought I had lost those pictures from the old house forever! We were so happy then. So care free! How did you find all those pictures?"

"Well, you know that the Erasers said that they had burnt down our house? They never did. I went back there a couple nights ago. It's perfectly fine. Yeah, everything had a layer of dust or two but still. Everything's right where we left it."

"Idiotic Ari..." I mumbled. I looked into Fang's dark eyes. Everyone else thought that they were walls, but to me they were like open doors to his heart. A few moments passed, then without warning a smile cracked over his face, then both of us were laughing so hard it was like the bowl of birdseed all over again.

"What're you laughing at?" angel's voice came from the cave opening. I stopped laughing and told her what happened. In the end she wasn't laughing as hard as me and Fang but laughing none the less.

"Come on. Dr M said that we're having a picnic in the meadow we found last week. Oh, and Max? I brought your locket." She held out her hand and slipped the necklace into my grasp.

"Here." Fang took the locket of me and put it on for me.

"Thanks." I pecked his cheek and watched it flush light pink. I giggled and rested my head on his shoulder.

We – as in Fang, Angel and I – found our way to the meadow by air. When we got there everyone was already there setting up the blanket and food and drink. I saw mom take out a CD player and put on my favourite song 'Leave out All the Rest' by Linkin Park. Angel grinned at me as we landed.

The food was delicious. We had mini sandwiches, salad, crisps, cheese and pineapple blocks and lots of other party food – like my mom's cookies! I was too full to pay any attention to anyone else but I did see my mom slip a box into Fang's hand. Huh? Must be his other present or something. I didn't really care. All I cared about was letting my food go down. Fang nodded at nudge and she changed the CD to a mix CD that had all classical stuff on it.

"Let's slow dance everyone!"

To my surprise no – one protested. Fang took my hand and pulled me up with him. We swayed slowly while I was looking at everyone else. Ella and Iggy were dancing, Nudge and Gazzy were twirling around and Angel had picked up Total and was spinning around with him. Alkia was with the puppies and my mom just watching us all.

Fang kissed my neck making me look at him in surprise.

I leaned my fore head against his.

"I need to say something." He paused to look at me as if to say 'may I go on?' I nodded.

"You know I love you right? I know I don't say it very much but I really do love you."

I could faintly hear Iggy and Nudge telling everyone something I couldn't quite catch.

"Anyway, oh, god." He saw that everyone was watching us intensely. He took both of my hands in his, holding my gaze he said "Max, you've stolen my heart. I was stupid not to realise it before. I'm sorry for that. You're the only one I can picture myself with, the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. Whether that's of old age or my expiration date, I don't care which; I just want my last minutes to be spent with you."

By now tears were streaming down my face. Fang let go of my hands and pulled out the little box that I had saw my mom pass him earlier. He took a deep breath and lowered himself to one knee. My eyes widened as he looked back up to me and opened the box and said the five words I've been wanting to hear come out of his mouth for over a year.

"Will you marry me Max?"

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from bawling right there. "Yes. YES! Why ask? You never needed to ask! It would always be yes!"

I threw myself at him as soon as he straightened out and pressed my lips to his, he slipped the ring onto my finger. A perfect fit. Right now this was all that mattered to me. An army of Erasers, Flyboys anything that had tried to kill us before could've came and ripped us to pieces and I wouldn't have cared. I heard Total blowing his nose and broke off for air. More tears streamed down my face. I was surprised to see silent tears running down Fang's face too.

All of a sudden I could hear pounding footsteps running towards us and grabbing us in a huge hug. I looked over at Fang in all the rush of shouts of 'Congrats' and 'Well done dude' and 'We get to plan a wedding!' and laughed. He joined in with me.

Once everyone had calmed down my mom and Total came over. Total jumped up and Fang and licked his cheek but this time Fang didn't seem to care. My mom grabbed me in a big hug.

"My little girl's getting married!" she kissed my forehead. "Now look. I know you're both very mature, but don't bring me any grandchildren just yet okay? Wait for a bit."

I laughed and she joined in with me.

Her and Total swapped around so I could talk with Total.

FANG – POV

I saw Total and Dr M running towards us so I opened my arms for Total. He jumped up and licked my face but I didn't really care. After talking with him Dr M swapped over to me.

"My son – in – law – to – be!" I let her grab me into a hug. I could hear Total bawling into Max's top.

"Now then, look, you look after my baby okay? I trust you with her. Another thing. I've just told Max this. I know you're both mature and you'll probably be doing things on honeymoon that I do not want to hear about, but please, think about protection before you do anything, I'm sure that we both agree that we don't want Max pregnant at your age. Am I right?"

I nodded, my cheeks flushing.

"And plus, do I look older enough to be a grandmother? Don't answer that. Just keep this in your head though. Think before you do anything. Okay?"

I nodded again. My cheeks still tomato red. Dr M laughed then let go of my shoulders and walked back over to the others. I took Max's hand and walked over to the others ready to fall asleep with Max right beside me.

MAX – POV

When I woke up this morning, all of what happened yesterday came rushing back to me. I bolted up and stared at my engagement ring on my left hand. It had a sapphire in the middle and four clear diamonds each side. I didn't want to even think about how much it would of cost. My sudden movement had woken up Fang.

"Max? You alright?" he whipped away some tears that had fallen without me realising.

I nodded and looked at the clock. 7 Am. Way too early for us now that we're not on the run. Fang had slipped his arm under my knees and around my waist so he could lift me onto his lap.

"You sure? Bad dream or something?"

"No. Just happy that I didn't dream everything that happened yesterday." I beamed at him and buried my face in the crook of his neck. He laid his head onto of mine. We sat like that for a few minutes until we heard squealing and thumping coming from Nudge's and Angel's room. I rolled my eyes. Fang chuckled and lifted my head so his lips could meet with mine. My hands automatically knotted themselves in his black hair. What first started as a sweet kiss soon turned into a – the door swung open.

"Oh! Sorry! Don't let us disturb anything!" Nudge and Angel beamed sweetly at us.

Fang and I laughed and let them come in. They sat on the floor – their favourite spot to sit.

Then they got up again, grabbed my hand and made me jump around with them.

"WE GET TO PLAN A WEDDING!" they kept screaming. I looked at Fang in desperation. He shook his head and leant against the headboard smiling at me while the girls forced me to make a fool of myself. He laughed at my death glare. After about five minutes he finally gave in to my glare and made the girls calm down. By now it was half past seven.

Nudge pushed me down and back onto Fang's lap, and sat down cross-legged on the floor. Angel ran out the room and ran back with a notepad and pen.

"Now, then. We're having an engagement party. Dr. M says that she's off this Saturday. We're gonna book the Council Hall. Who do you want to come other then these: You, Fang, Me, Angel, Iggy, Dr. M, Gazzy, Ella, Alkia, Total, the puppies and Jeb?"

I sighed, thinking. "How 'bout JJ? I still have her address and phone number, mobile and home."

Angel added her name to the list. "What about Bridgit? Don't worry Max, she's married now."

I looked at Fang. He shrugged. Angel took that as a yes and wrote her name down.

"I still have her home number for some reason. Will you need it?" Fang looked at the girls.

"Yeah, probably."

"Great. Now I need to find the thing."

I laughed at Fang's expression. The one thing he hates is looking for stuff.

"Well, that's the party guests covered. You guys don't worry 'bout the food or music or anything, we've got that covered too. And you two need to sort out the wedding dates, maid of honour, best man, dresses, suits and all that stuff as well. So we'll be going shopping tomorrow or maybe today if you get that all done. So you guys better get everyone up. Ig's making breakfast now with Dr. M, so you need to wake up Total, Alkia, the puppies, and Gazzy."

That's the Nudge Channel for ya. The girls got up and left us to get ready for this busy day. I changed into jeans and a t-shirt, brushed my hair and teeth and clambered down the stairs to the smell of pancakes. Gazzy was already awake for once. Once in a life time that would happen. A few seconds after I had sat down at the table Fang came down stairs, his hair still slightly wet from his shower. He was the only one who took morning showers. I don't know why though.

After breakfast Jeb arrived.

"Happy Birthday for yesterday and congratulations!" he grabbed me in a hug even though he knew I was only just on father daughter terms with him.

"Fang! You look after her now. And no early grandchildren." Jeb placed his hands on Fang's shoulders and then gave him a hug. To my surprise Fang returned it. He was a bit tense though.

"Ah. Present. Be right back."

I sighed and pulled Fang into the living room. Jeb came back in lugging in a huge box.

"Oh, god." I put my head in my hands. Please, please don't be over the top. I heard Angel giggle. I looked at the box that was now in front of me. I glared at Jeb.

He chuckled. "Go on Hun. Open it."

I sighed, is there an award for the biggest sigh-er? Angel giggled again. I glared at Jeb again and ripped the wrapping paper off. There was a big cardboard box. I looked at Jeb confused.

"Open it."

I lifted the flaps and took out the two boxes that were in there. I ripped open their wrapping paper and found a laptop, and a 30 inch plasma T.V for mine and Fang's room. I glared at Jeb again but gave him a hug and said thanks anyway.

Jeb left at 10.

"Fang we need to sort out everything. You know what Nudge is like."

"Yeah, you're right."

After looking at the calendar we decided that we wanted the wedding to be in 8 weeks, April 14th, Ari's 8th birthday. We told Nudge and she made a note of it so she could remember.

"Who you gonna ask to be your Maid of Honour?" Fang looked at me.

"I don't know. I want Ella, JJ, Angel, Nudge and maybe mom to be bridesmaids anyway... probably Ella, yeah, I'll ask Ella. What about you? Who's gonna be your best man?"

"Iggy probably, Gazzy is too young, Jeb's giving you away so he's the only other option. So I'll ask him."

I nodded. "Let's go."

I ran down the stairs to find Ella half asleep on the sofa.

"Hey Max."

"Yo... Ella? Can I ask you something?"

She nodded and sat up.

"Will you be my Maid of Honour?"

She jumped up and squealed. "Yes! I would never say no!"

"Come with me to ask the other girls and mom to be bridesmaids?"

"Sure!"

FANG – POV

Max went running down the stairs to find Ella and the other girls and Dr. M. I knocked on Iggy's and Gazzy's door and opened it to find them both leaning over something that looked a lot like a bomb.

"Okay... Iggy? Can I talk to you?"

He got up. "Sure. God, what's with all the squealing today?"

And sure enough I could hear squealing and thumping coming from the kitchen. Iggy and I walked out into the hall.

"What do you want then?" he seemed eager to get back to his bomb or whatever he was making.

"Nothing much. Just wondering if you'd be my best man?"

"Oh... sure. Sorry, thought you were gonna annoy me about Ella again..."

"Oh yeah, ask her out for god sakes man! The way you look when you hear her speak... oh, my god!" I punched his shoulder lightly. He knew I was kidding around so he laughed and went back into his room.

MAX – POV

Fang came in the kitchen a couple minutes after everyone had calmed down.

"Fang! Have you asked Iggy to be Best man yet?" Nudge started to jump up and down. "It's time for shopping!"

"Nudge calm down! And yes I have asked him and he said yes! Okay?"

"Good boy. Now. Shopping. Jeb'll take you and Gazzy and Iggy shopping for suits and we'll go shopping for dresses. And shoes. And jewellery. An..."

I covered her mouth before she could say anything else. "Nudge! We get it!"

I walked over to the stairs and shouted "Iggy! Gazzy! Jeb is coming to take you guys and Fang shopping for wedding stuff. Me and the girls are going! See you later!"

I got a reply of 'okay' and 'sure'. Idiots. They better not be making another bomb... I rolled my eyes.

After trying on what felt like millions of dresses I finally found one that fit me perfectly, wings and all. The bridesmaid dresses were floor-length and blue. Ella's dress was a flowing, black, silk dress. I kept the jewellery simple just wearing the locket Fang had gotten me.

"Shoes now!" Nudge grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the wedding dresses compartment and leading me to the shoes aisle. She saw some high heels with diamonds on them and thrust them at me. I rolled my eyes but took them anyway.

Ella found some white high heels in her size and tried them on. Mom gave her a funny look but didn't say anything. "Nudge? How 'bout these?" she held up a pair of silver, glittery high heels to Nudge.

"Oh! They're perfect Dr. M!"

She and mom grabbed some that were in their size and tried them on.

"Max? Can you help me find some? I don't think I can walk in high heels." Angel pulled on my sleeve while I was practising walking in the high heels.

"Sure hunny. Let me just take these off."

"Okay."

I took of the high heels, handed them to Nudge and gave her the thumbs up so she knew to buy them. I slipped on my ballet flats and walked over to Angel.

In the end she picked a pair of golden ballet flats.

"Can we head home now? My feet are killing me." I asked after we paid for everything.

"Sure hunny." My mom squeezed my hand. "Just think. This time in eight weeks you'll be married!"

"I know..." and with that I drifted into my happy place.

IMPORTANT! IF YOU DONT READ THI LITTLE BIT THE PART THAT'S IN IGGY'S POV WONT MAKE SENSE! IGGY SOMEHOW GOT HIS SIGHT BACK AFTER SAVING THE WROLD WITH MAX AND THE OTHERS! OKAY?

FANG – POV

I heard the door slam and Dr. M's car drive away. I went upstairs to tell Iggy and Gazzy to get ready.

"Hey, guys, get ready Dr. M said that Jeb should be here soon." And as if on cue the door bell rang. I clambered down the stairs and opened the door.

"Hey Jeb."

"Hey Fang, you guys ready?"

"Almost. Come in. The others might take a while. I think they're hiding a new bomb."He chuckled remembering when they used to hide bombs from Max. He stepped inside and I ran upstairs to see what the others were up to. They were just closing their bedroom door when I had gotten to the top of the stairs. Together we clambered down the stairs and pulled on our trainers and windbreakers.

We made the ten minute drive it takes to get to the shopping centre. We had to get stuff for the wedding and the engagement party. Just great... one thing I hate more than looking for stuff is going on a long shopping trip. Ugh.

"Fang? HELLO! ANYBODY HOME?" Jeb was waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? What?" I wacked Jeb's hand away from my face.

"We need you to try this on." He shoved a black suit in my arms.

"Great..." I trudged over to the changing rooms.

It turned out that neither Jeb, Gazzy nor Iggy liked that one so they shoved another in my arms. This one they preferred but still shoved another suit on me. They all liked that one. Jeb went to pay for it while we went to the other wedding store to look at suits for Iggy, Gazzy and Jeb. They all got one that they liked and got the shoes and stuff to go with it and Jeb brought them.

Now we had to go get the stuff for the party tomorrow night. I asked Jeb if I should ring Max and see if they wanted to come shopping for the party stuff. He said yes and passed me his mobile since I left mine at home charging.

RING, RING, RING

"Hello?"

"Hey Max"

"Oh, hey Fang. Everything alright?"

"Yeah. Just wanted to know if you girls wanted to come shopping for the party stuff with me and the others."

"Er... just a sec. Nudge? Are you gonna want to make us shop for the party stuff now?"

"Yes. Why? What does Fang want? Nothings gone wrong has there?"

"No everything is alright. He just wants to know if we should meet up to do the party shopping."

"Oh, okay. Ask him where we should meet."

"Sure thing. Hey Fang? You still there?"

"Yeah."

"Fang and his famous one-word answers are back! Nudge wants to know where we should meet."

"Er... I'll ask Jeb."

I asked Jeb where we should meet the girls and Dr. M.

"He said to meet at the car park entrance since we both need to put our stuff in the cars."

"Kay. See you soon."

"Cya."

"Love you."

"You too." I hung up and gave Jeb his phone back.

Luckily we were quite near the car park. Jeb shoved the bags he was carrying to me and opened the boot of his car. We all shoved the bags into the boot and waited while Jeb locked his car again. We saw the girls doing the same and headed over to them.

"Max!"

Her head snapped towards me and she smiled. "Hey!"

She ran towards me and gave me a hug. "Thank god. Now I won't have to suffer by myself."

I laughed and kissed her head. "Come on." I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her over to the doors in time to miss a car coming at us. She rested her head on my shoulder, yawning.

I chuckled. "Nudge tired you out has she?"

Max brought her free arm and wacked my chest lightly. "Yes she has. And I wanna go home. But no! She just has to make this an all day shopping trip!"

I laughed and looked at Nudge. She rolled eyes.

"What? There's nothing else to do. Yeah, you guys would amuse yourselves by sucking face all day but the rest of us couldn't! Even though Iggy and Ella should be able to. Oh, my god. When in hell are they gonna get together? Oh! If they get married then we could plan their wedding too! Epp! So making plans already..."

After that I just tuned her out. Max rolled her eyes and yawned again.

"This better be worth it."

"So... did you get your dress?"

"Yep. And before you ask, no I won't tell you what it looks like."

"I'm sure you look beautiful in it. Did the girls get dresses?"

"Yeah, and I phoned JJ asking what her sizes are and whatnot so we could get her dress too. They're gonna look gorgeous in they're dresses."

"At least we've both had a successful day then."

"Yeah. Just think. In eight weeks time we'll be married!"

"Yeah, scary it only seems like yesterday I proposed."

"That's because it was yesterday you dumbass."

"I knew that."

"Max! Fang! In here!"

We turned around to look at Nudge pointing at New Look.


	2. Chapter 2

We all walked in together, Nudge and Angel dragged us all over to the dresses.

"Ugh. Just great. More stuff they're gonna force on me."

I laughed and kissed her hair. "You'll be fine."

"Max. Go try these on and show us all of them." Nudge held up four dresses two of which looked quite short. Max grabbed them and stomped off towards the dressing rooms. Nudge grabbed my sleeve and pulled me over to the changing rooms. She dumped me down on a chair. "Now Fang, you have to say which dress is you fav. Don't be shy. The shortest one goes to here." She pointed to the middle of her thigh.

"Nudge! Why pick short ones when you know I don't like them. And good thing I can tuck my wings in tight!" Max stepped out of the changing booth wearing the shortest dress, it was pink, with a black bow around the waist.

Nudge shook her head at that one. Even I have to say that pink isn't Max's colour. The second dress was black; it was tight around her chest and flowed out at her waist. She looked lovely in it. Nudge looked at me. I just stared right back at her. She rolled her eyes. Max went back into the changing booth.

"Try on the third one and pass me the pink one." Angel stuck her hand in the booth. Max handed her the pink dress and drew the curtain. A few moments later she came back out in a cream dress. It had sequins around her chest and then drifted down to her middle thigh. That would probably be the one I chose unless the last one looked better. The last dress was very colourful, yellow, red, orange and creamy white. A belt like thing went just under her chest. Once again Nudge looked at me. I shrugged.

"It's Max's choice, but if you really want to know I like this one and the last one."

"Yeah Nudge. Max looks great in this one. What one do you like best Max?" Angel sat down next to me.

"I quite like this one. It really comfortable and soft. And I don't have to tuck my wings in so tight."

"Okay. We are getting this one!" Nudge clapped.

Max went to get changed. I waited outside the changing rooms for her.

"Thanks for waiting."

"No prob. Ella's gotten her dress and so's Dr. M. Nudge says that she and Angel have dresses at home."

"Okay. So we're still in here or have they moved to a different shop?"

"Er, they said that they were going to... I don't know. I wasn't listening."

Max laughed. "You idiot. Come on, let's go home I wanna fly."

"Okay."

"I'll text mom telling her that we're going home."

She dug her phone out of her bag and started texting Dr. M.

A few minutes later she replied.

"She said, 'okay see you soon but I don't want to come home to a messy house or any monkey business.'"

"Gee, what does she think of us?"

We laughed and found a spot where on-one could see us take off. We both took of our windbreakers and tied them around our waists. We took a running start and took off together.

"Het Fang?"

I looked over to Max. "Yeah?"

"Can I try something?" she held out her hand.

I took it, not knowing what was coming. Max had her eyes closed, concentrating. All of a sudden everything seemed to be a blur. I looked at Max to find her looking down towards me. My wings weren't doing anything. It was all Max.

We slowed down and lowered and landed safely in the woods outside Dr. M's house.

"Was that you flying at the speed of light again? Only this time holding my hand?"

"Yep. Got us here a lot quicker didn't it?"

I nodded. Still a bit dazed. We opened the door and stepped inside.

"So... what we gonna do?" I asked after I had locked the door and threw the key up the stairs.

"You really are an idiot aren't you? Come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room. Max grabbed 'Titanic' and shoved it in the DVD player. She pressed play and pulled me down onto the sofa with her.

We watched the DVD and by the time Rose had jumped back onto the Titanic I was getting bored. Titanic is for girls. (A/N: and I don't mean that. I love Titanic, me and my m8s think that it's the best film ever made :P) I sighed and draped my arm over Max's shoulders. She looked at me with a confused look.

"Sorry, Max but I'm getting bored. Angel and Nudge make me watch this day after day so I already know what happens anyway. Jake dies, Rose lives. The end."

"I know what you mean. But we're on our own, without anyone else..." she started messing with my sleeve. I pulled my eyebrows in together. She sighed, shrugged her shoulders and turned around to face the screen again. Huh? What was that about?

I heard Max mutter 'world's biggest idiot'.

"Did I just hear what I thought I heard?" I turned to face her, turning her face so she had to look at me.

"No..."

"Oh, really?" I started to tickle her right where I knew she hated being tickled. Aka – everywhere.

Max started to laugh and fall back onto the sofa so she was lying down. "Fang! Please... Stop!..."

"Did I just hear you call me the world's biggest idiot?"

"NO!"

"Oh, I think I did!"

Max was still laughing her head off, but she looked so, sexy. She looked at me and pulled me down on top of her and kissed me. I reacted straight away and kissed her back. Her hands wove themselves into my hair and kissed me harder. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brought her closer to me.

We had to break off for air but still carried on. Her tongue lightly licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and ravelled in her unique taste. She moaned lightly. I broke off and trailed kisses down her neck. Max pulled me back up and kissed me hard again. I could feel her undoing my shirts buttons but I didn't really care.

But before she could slip it off we heard the front door being opened. We looked at each other and shot up straight. I redid my shirts buttons and tried to neaten my hair. I saw Max doing the same with her hair.

"Pretend to be asleep!" she whispered. We lay down again with me behind her my arms wrapped around her waist holding her hands. She laid her head down and closed her eyes. I did the same. Just in time, since the living room door opened then.

"Aw! Nudge! Come look!"

"Wha – AW! How cute are they?"

Oh god. I am so gonna get teased for this. And good thing Max and I are good actors.

"Why what are they doing?" I heard Dr. M running to the living room door. I assumed she smiled because in heard her walk away with the girls.

I guess I must have really fallen asleep because next thing I knew I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and saw Max shaking my shoulder.

"Hey sleepy head."

"Hey."

"You need to get ready for the party. Go take a shower."

"'Kay. How long was I asleep?"

"Around an hour. That's it though."

"Okay. Better go have a shower then."

"Yeah. Call me when you're done. Nudge wants to experiment on my hair before I have a shower."

"Kay." I kissed her cheek and climbed up the stairs. Mine and Max's room had its own bathroom, that's one of the things I love about this place.

Once I had showered and dressed, I walked down the hall to Nudge's and Angel's room to tell Max that the shower was free.

"Max? Showers free."

"Kay." She pulled her hair out of the style Nudge had put it in, grabbed a towel and went to have a shower taking her new dress on the way.

"Fang? I laid out your party clothes on your bed for you. Go put them on."

"Fine..."

I walked back into mine and Max's room and pulled on the clothes Nudge had laid out of me. I was getting bored so I lay down on the bed and grabbed my iPod from the bedside table and stuck the headphones in my ears. I put on a random song and just lay there.

A few songs later, Max came out of the bathroom, her hair towel dried and in her new dress. I pulled the headphones out of my ears and turned off the iPod.

"Wow. You look... I can't say how beautiful you look."

She blushed and muttered thanks. I got up and lifted her head so I could kiss her. Her hands wrapped around my neck pulling me closer to her. A cough came from the doorway. We broke off to see Angel and Nudge looking impatient.

"Come on Max! You can suck face with Fang all you want after the party but not now!"

I chuckled and let Nudge grab her hand. But Max grabbed my hand before Nudge could pull her out of the room.

"If I have to suffer then you do too!"

I looked at Nudge and she rolled her eyes. She really is taking after Max. "Fine. Come on."

"Thanks a bunch Max."

She stuck her tongue out and dragged me along with her.

"Gee, didn't know you were that love sick Fang." Ella came in the girl's room as well. I said nothing but still glared at her. Ella just laughed.

By the end of the makeover, Max looked like a princess. Her make-up was simple, and her hair was in a ponytail with a side fringe. (A/N: pic on profile.)

"What do you think Fang?" Ella slipped a grip into Max's hair to finish it off.

"Perfect." I put my hands on Max's shoulders and smiled at her though the mirror. She grinned back.

We stayed with the girls while they got their hair and make-up done and just talked – well... Max talked. I just stayed quiet.

"Girls! Boys! Come on! We have to go if we're going to get there in time!" Dr. M shouted up the stairs. Max and I left the three girls and went down stairs.

MAX – POV

We all drove down to the Council Hall and started the music. Everything was set up already. That's probably where mom and Jeb disappeared to.

The Hall started to fill up quick. Bridgid and her new husband walked in and came over to Fang and me.

"Max! Fang! Hey! How are you guys?"

"We're great thanks."

"I'd like you to meet my new husband, Derrick."

"Hey. I'm Max Ride." I shook his hand and then he moved on to Fang.

Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around to find Angel pointing at the door. I looked over and saw JJ.

"I'll be right back." I let go of Fang's hand and went over to JJ.

"Hey JJ!"

"Max? Max! Oh, my god you look great!" she gave me a hug.

"It's been way to long! And how come you never told me you guys had wings?"

"Sorry JJ. We were kinda on the run. So... we couldn't contact anyone very well."

"Okay. I'm glad that you're finally settling down though. But you have to stay over my place some time."

"JJ! We've brought your dress for the wedding!" nudge ran up and gave her a hug.

"Lets go." Nudge grabbed both of our hands and dragged us over to the car. She pulled out JJ's dress and then dragged us into a separate room where no-one was.

JJ tried on the dress and it was a perfect fit. She loved it.

The rest of the party was great. One table had to be cleared for all the presents everyone got us.

Jeb and mom had hired a live band and they sang all of mine and Fangs favourite songs and then some slow dance ones.

Nudge went up and whispered a song into the lead's ear and she the rest of her band.

There's somethin' 'bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

Walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah

We're drivin' down the road

I wonder if you know

I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now

But you're just so cool

Run your hands through your hair

Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

So baby drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one horse town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

You put your eyes on me

In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

my hands shake

I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in & I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first

Fearless

And I don't know why but with you I'd dance

In a storm in my best dress

Fearless

By the end of the song Fang had captured my lips with his. We kissed silently, ignoring everyone around us. The kiss was to perfect to break.

I could imagine Nudge and Angel with looks of aw on their faces.

We finally broke off and laid our foreheads together. Just looking into each other's eyes, not saying a thing. Fang lightly pecked my lips, that small kiss saying nothing except 'I love you'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Iggy pulling Ella over to a secluded corner. I looked over to Nudge and Angel.

"Look." I mouthed, pointing to Iggy and Ella who were now talking.

Fang wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and we just stood watching them.


	3. Chapter 3

IGGY – POV

Seeing how happy Fang and Max were I realised that I wanted that with Ella. I've loved her for a while now. Not as some sort of crush or anything, but as in the way Fang loves Max.

I walked over to Ella who was trying hard not to cry at Max and Fang who were now just staring into each other's eyes.

"Can I talk to you?"

She jumped at the sound of my voice. "Yeah, course."

I took her hand and pulled her over to a quiet corner of the Hall. All the time I held her hand I could feel electricity running though my body. It felt exactly the way Fang had described the electric current that passed between him and Max.

"What's up Iggy?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you something."

"Go on." Oh, my god. I've never noticed how deep her eyes go.

I took a shaky breath. "Ella, I won't lie to you anymore. I don't love you as a sister like I always say I do. I love you so much more than that. Even if you don't feel the same way about me then even that won't change the way I feel ab." Oh, my god. I've never noticed how deep her eyes go.

I took a shaky breath. "Ella, I won't lie to you anymore. I don't love you as a sister like I always say I do. I love you so much more than that. Even if you don't feel the same way about me then even that won't change the way I feel about you. I love you Ella. Be my girlfriend?"

I never broke eye contact when I said that. It seemed to mean more when Fang had done that when he proposed to Max.

"Oh, Iggy. I... I... I love you too!"

Next thing I knew her lips were on mine. The electric current grew stronger and stronger as we carried on. Her hands had locked themselves around my neck and mine and wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. We finally broke off for air.

"Can I take that as a yes?" I could feel a smirk appear on my face.

"Yep."

We hugged and turned to find everyone staring at us. I could feel my face flush and turn pink. I looked at Ella and saw that she had gone completely red.

I pulled her over despite still being pink.

Everyone gave us hugs and Dr. M kissed Ella's forehead despite her protests. The night turned out to be very exciting after all. Me and Ella got together and shared our first kiss and Max and Fang fell in love all over again. The night was perfect.

NUDGE – POV

These eight weeks have gone sooooo fast! It only seems like yesterday that Fang proposed to Max. That was sooooo sweet! He was, like, 'Max, you've stolen my heart!' that's all I can remember. Well, I can remember more than that but I can't be bothered to repeat it all over again. That would just be boring. And I'm not a boring person! Am I? No I'm not. Good.

I feel like singing. Well, in my head anyway. Here goes!

I met a man of two feet tall

This man was quite ambitious

In a world that is so vicious to us all

I said, "Hi," as he replied

He said, "Listen to these words

That I have lived by my whole life

"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be

And you're only as small as the world will make you seem

When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall

Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall"

I met a man of 12 feet tall

He towered like a giant

In a world that was defiant of his height

I said, "Hi," as he replied

He said, "Listen to these words

That I have dreaded my whole life

"You're only as tall as your heart will let you be

And you're only as small as the world will make you seem

When the going gets rough and you feel like you may fall

Just look on the brightside - you're roughly six feet tall."

I am a man of six feet tall

Just looking for some answers

In a world that answers none of them at all

I'll say, "Hi," but not reply

To the letters that you write

Because I found some peace of mind

Cause I'm only as tall as my heart will let me be

And I'm only as small as the world will make me seem

When the going gets rough and I feel like I may fall

I'll look on the brightside - I'm roughly six feet tall.

"Nudge! You've gone and gotten that song stuck in my head now!" Angel stomped out of our room.

I laughed. She could be sooooo dramatic sometimes. I heard Angel scream in annoyance.

"Nudge? What have you done to make Angel annoyed?" Max walked in and started to try and tame my mess of hair.

"Nothing! I was trying to sort my hair out and I was thinking about how sweet Fang sounded when he proposed when I felt like singing for some reason so I sang 'On the Brightside' by never shout never in my head. What's so bad about that? I mean, come on! Who could be so dramatic? Even I couldn't be that dramatic! I don't even understand how she doesn't like Never Shout Never! I mean, who doe.."

Max had placed her hand over my mouth to stop me talking. God that's annoying.

"You know she doesn't like Never Shout Never so please, Nudge, if you're going to sing in your head, don't do it around Angel. Why don't you try singing in the shower? Wait, don't do that. Now go say sorry to Angel."

"Kay." I skipped out of my room leaving Max behind.


	4. Chapter 4

FANG – POV

I saw Nudge leave her room and skip down the stairs while shouting Angel. Max soon emerged from Nudge's and Angel's room.

"Yo."

"Hey Fang. What's up?"

"Nothing. Come on. Since I'm not allowed to see you tomorrow until the wedding I thought that we could spend some time together today."

"You mean before we get dragged off for the parties?"

"Yeah, that's what I meant."

She took my hand and pulled me into our room. We sat down on our bed and talked.

"Let's watch a film." Max got up from her position in my lap and went to the bookcase which we kept our books, films, CDs and stuff like that.

"What do you wanna watch?"

"Don't know. What we got?" I got up and looked over Max's shoulder.

We had Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Twilight, New Moon, - Twilight and New Moon were Nudge's and Angel's – Lee Evans – all arenas, 2012, Knowing, Pirates of the Caribbean; Worlds end, Angus, Thongs and perfect Snogging, Night at the Museum , Night at the Museum 2.

Max grabbed Night at the Museum and put it in the DVD player.

"Random film, but I like it." Max sat down and I plopped down next to her.

About 20 minutes into the film, neither of us was watching it. We were too preoccupied with making out. Max's tongue lightly traced the outline of my lips. I let her gain access without hesitation. I couldn't help but let out a small groan as our tongues fought. Max smiled. We broke off for air, heavily panting. I leaned my forehead against hers. The film was still blaring out in the background.

We looked into each other's eyes before Max gripped my hair and pulled my lips down to hers. My eyes widened with surprise but I reacted as soon as my brain had registered that Max was kissing me hungrily. I just realised that my shirt was on the floor. When did that happen? Aw well. Who cares? You? Well, I don't give a shit. Our tongues were battling again. God, I loved kissing Max. We rolled not knowing of our actions. I was careful not to put too much of my weight on Max but she wrapped her slim legs around my waist and pulled me down. She moaned as my weight came down on top of her. But I could tell that it was a positive moan, not one of pain. I slipped my hands under her top and rubbed the spot between her wings. Where she loved it. Max moaned my name and arched her back upwards. God I loved this woman. In a few seconds, I had disposed of Max's shirt and was kissing down her neck, leaving a faint mark that would probably be gone in the morning.

The door slammed open.

"Hey guys! I'll just go... make out with Iggy..."

Our heads snapped towards Ella who was now leaving our room.

"Huh? When did I lose my top?" Max looked at her chest then back at me. "Naughty boy."

She slapped the back of my head and got out from underneath me. She bent down and picked up both of our shirts and threw mine at my head. I chuckled and pulled it on.

"Max! Fang! Stop sucking face and come get ready for your parties! Max, you better be in Ella's room in two minutes! Fang, Iggy and Gazzy want you in their room!" Nudge banged on the door.

"Okay!" Max shouted and stomped out of our room.

I chuckled again and walked over to Iggy's and Gazzy's room.

MAX – POV

This. Is. Torture. Angel, Nudge, Ella, even my mum! Were 'getting me ready'. They had finally found the perfect dress. (A/N: PIC ON PROFILE) It was metallic blue with a black belt under the breasts. I got to choose my shoes so I slipped on my ballet flats.

Even though it took around an hour to get me ready, it only took five minutes for them to get ready! And they still looked stunning!

Finally it was time to go. Off we go! Wish me luck!

FANG – POV

God, the party was a disaster. Iggy and Gazzy got drunk and Jeb was a bit tipsy at the end. I refused to touch anymore than two drinks not wanting to be hung over for my wedding. That would be the end of the world. Hung over for your wedding day! That would just be stupid.

When I got home, the girls were already there. Nudge and Angel had fallen asleep watching Titanic. Typical. I rolled my eyes and carried them both upstairs to their room. I walked over to mine and Max's room and opened the door. The light was on. Max was reading a book.

"Hey Max."

Her head snapped towards me. I smirked. Max grinned back.

"Hey. How was your party?"

"Alright until Iggy and Gazzy got rip roaring drunk. Even Jeb got a bit tipsy."

"Well, I'm glad that you didn't get drunk, 'cause, otherwise, I would have to kill you for having a hangover on our wedding day."

"So glad I'm not drunk. And since when did you care about what I looked like for our wedding? Last, I remember, you said that we could get married in a cardboard box and you wouldn't care."

"I know, it's just that, mum and the girls have put so much effort into our day and I don't really want it to be ruined."

"I know what you mean." I kissed her forehead and lay down next to her. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Gee. That makes me feel better."

"Sorry."

She shrugged and turned the lamp off. I put wrapped my arms around her and shook out my wings so I could wrap us in a warm, black cocoon.

"Fang... wake up!" someone was shaking my shoulder and whispering for me to get up.

"Come on you twat. It's your wedding day ad its bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding!" Dr. M's voice was excited.

"Shit!" I tucked my wings in and untangled myself from Max. Which was quite had to do.

"Language!"

"Sorry." I pulled on some fresh jeans and top. Black of course.

Dr. M pulled me out of mine and Max's room before Max could wake up.

"There you are!" Jeb was waiting downstairs and replaced Dr. M in pulling me out of the door.

Iggy and Gazzy were out front, looking great even though they said not to shout because they both had massive headaches. Iggy, Gazzy and I had to eat on the way to the church that we had booked for the wedding. I remember being told to wake up at eight in the morning but it was ten now. Opps. We met the priest and then went to get changed. I came out before the others so the priest gave me some jobs like arranging the decorations on the aisle and turning to the right page from where the priest read the marriage mumbo jumbo. By now I only had three hours to go before Max walks down the aisle.

MAX – POV

By the time I had woken up, it was eleven in the morning. Fang was gone. Everyone must have shooed him out of the house before I could wake up. Damn. Stupid superstitions. I yawned and clambered down the stairs, still in my .

"Hey Max! Are you excited about today?" nudge had bounded up to me as soon as she saw me walk into the kitchen.

"Nudge. Calm down. And yes I am." I pulled out a chair and sat down running my hands through my messy hair.

"Max, after you've had breakfast, go have a shower and call us when you've finished. Then we'll come up and help you into you dress and do you hair and makeup. Okay?" Angel's big blue eyes were staring up at me.

"Okay."

My mum pushed some food under my nose and let me tuck in. "Even though I've only known you for four years you'll still be my baby girl. As will you Ella." Mum looked at Ella before she could say anything.

"Okay, have we got everything? Something blue, old, borrowed and something new. You have you blue hair grip that we can use, new is your dress and the locket Fang gave you, now we need something old and something borrowed..." Nudge was tapping her chin with her pen that she was using to check everything off on her list.

"You could borrow my diamond bracelets if you want." Ella was digging into her breakfast since she got up after me.

"Thanks Ella. Now we just need something old..." I tilted my head, thinking.

"I have something." Mum ran out of the room and scrambled upstairs.

"That's brilliant Dr. M!" Angel was hopping up and down on the spot, clearly exciting about whatever my mum had gone to get.

A few minutes later mum came down holding Ella's bracelets and a garter.

"I used this when I got married to Ella's dad. Now, it can get some use again."

"Thanks mum." I got up and gave her a big hug.

"Come on Max! Chop chop! Use the fancy stuff that's in the sink to wash your hair and the shower gel too. Call us when you're ready. Come on we only have two hours now! Have a very quick shower!"

Nudge pushed me off my mum and dragged me upstairs then pushed me in the bathroom. I sighed and ran the shower.

After a very quick shower, I called for my mum, Angel, Nudge and Ella. They ran upstairs before I could finish shouting their names.

They told me to go to my happy place while they were dressing me up. I smiled and closed my eyes. The sounds of their voices faded into the background and I found my happy place. My place was simple. I was on a beach with Fang behind me, his arms wrapped around me protectively. All this wedding mess was over and done with, and we both had our wedding bands on our finger. We sat down and watched as the sun began to fade away. Fading into darkness. When the sun finally set, we changed into our swimming stuff, our wings out, and ran into the warm water, splashing about and laughing, more like boyfriend girlfriend then husband and wife.

"Max... Wake up." Fang didn't sound like himself at all, he sounded like my mum.

"Huh?" I opened my eyes and found my mum's warm brown ones staring into mine.

"Come on hun. It's time to go. Just think. In an hour you'll be Mrs Fang Ride!"

I felt my mouth form a grin. I couldn't wait. But, of course, fate just has to make me wait. Damn fate...

I stood up and slipped my feet into my high heels. I looked up and saw what they had done to me. I looked beautiful; even I had to admit that. I beamed. They had out done themselves. (A/N: PICS ON PROFILE!)

Mum helped me downstairs and led me out the door. Jeb stood next to an open door of a black and white limo. My beam got bigger. JJ, Ella, Nudge, and Angel were already inside. They looked great. JJ nearly screamed when she saw me. She climbed out of the limo and ran to hug me.

"OMG! You look great! Nick's jaw is sooooo gonna drop to the floor."

I laughed. "Yeah, JJ. Nick's name isn't really Nick, its Fang."

"Ohhh... Fang's jaw is gonna drop then!"

We laughed and climbed in the limo. Mum was inside as well and sitting next to Ella and Nudge. Jeb climbed in after me and closed the door. He linked his arm with mine and grinned at me. I grinned back and laid my head on his shoulder. He was happy that I had finally forgiven him for everything that he did to us.

We finally pulled up in front of the church. We all clambered out of the limo and mum dashed inside to tell the priest that we were here. From outside the church doors I heard the music. Angel went first, followed by Nudge, then JJ, then mum and finally Ella. I heard the music change again and knew it was mine and Jeb's turn. I gripped my bouquet tighter and finally walked with Jeb.

True to JJ's words, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw me. Fang's eyes widened and his mouth formed an o. He snapped his jaw shut when he saw me looking at him. When Jeb and I got up to Fang, he placed my hand in Fang's and went off to the side. Fang pulled my hand and we walked up the few steps there were.

"My dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bond this young couple for life, until death do them part."

Everything the priest said faded into the background until we got to the part where we had to repeat the vows. We had made up our own for the reception.

"Do you, Maximum take Fang to be your husband? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?"

"I do"

"I Maximum, take thee Fang, to be my husband to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you..."

"With this ring, I thee wed; all my love, I do thee give."

I slipped Fang's wedding ring onto his left hand and beamed up at him. He repeated the vows and slipped my ring onto my hand.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Fang smiled and leaned in. His warm lips met mine and moved gently in sync with mine. I heard everyone clapping and Iggy whooping. Fang rested his forehead against mine and looked into my eyes. They screamed out love, adoration and happiness. He took my hand and led me down the stairs. We were met with everyone giving us hugs and giving their blessings, wishing us a happy marriage and just plain hugs and kisses on our foreheads and cheeks.

"Alright everyone! Time for the reception! Max and Fang are going in the limo! Everyone else who was in the limo before; follow me! Everyone follow Iggy's car!" Nudge really did have some voice.

FANG – POV

Our limo followed everyone else's cars and we soon pulled up at the reception hall.

We all had a big dinner and then it was time for the speeches.

Iggy stood up. "I guess since I'm best man I have to say something. It's not much but I hope it's worth it. After all that the flock has been through together has been worth it, yeah we may have had our split ups and stuff but still that was all worth it. I still don't know how Max and Fang somehow fell in love during all of that, the Erasers, Flyboys, M-Geeks and all of that junk. Even though Fang near enough died halfway through our adventures, the still hung in there, and I think that it was Max's love for Fang and us that kept us alive at the worst times. If it wasn't for her and Fang, our mother and father figures, then we would probably would have been killed during those fights. And I remember when those tow love sick mutants wrote a song. So Ella and I are gonna sing it for you guys."

Tears were rolling down Max's face as Ella stepped up onto the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: BOLD ITALICS ARE ELLA NORMAL ITALICS ARE IGGY AND UNDERLINED IS BOTH)

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

You know this could be something

Cause everything you do

And words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And I am left with nothing

So maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

I'm thinking two is better than one

I remember every look upon your face

The way you roll your eyes

The way you taste

You make it hard for breathing

Cause when I close my eyes and drift away

I think of you and everything's okay

I'm finally now believing

Then maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

I'm thinking two is better than one

(oh yeah)

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life

And I thought hey

Maybe it's true

That I can't live without you

Maybe two is better than one

There's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking

That I can't live without you

Cause maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time

To figure out the rest of my life

But I've figured out

When all is said and done

Two is better than one

Two is better than one.

Tears were threatening to pour down my face but held them back. Max ran at Ella and Iggy when they came off stage and gave them huge hugs. Once everyone had done their speeches, it was nearly time to go for our plane. We had managed to book a private jet so we didn't feel too twitchy. Me and Max did our vows that we had prepared for this and by then it was time to go.

We said bye to everyone and headed off to the airport in the limo. Time for our honeymoon!

IGGY – POV

"Iggy! Hold up the banner you idiot!"

Right now, everyone, and I mean everyone, even some random girls from Fang's blog are here, is at the airport waiting for Max and Fang to come back home from their honeymoon. And Ella had stayed up all night making a banner that said 'Welcome home Max and Fang! The newlyweds!' and I was being forced to hold the thing up.

"Ella, you know what Max and Fang are like with attention, especially Fang, he'd probably rip your head off."

"True. But still! I haven't seen my sister in over three weeks and Fang is my new brother-in-law so shut your trap and hold up the bloody banner would you?"

I sighed and held up the banner.

"They're coming! Quick! Hold the banner higher!" Nudge was tugging on my arm so I lifted the banner higher.

I did my best at my death glare. Nudge shrugged and skipped off to stand next to Angel. I am going to kill her someday. Angel giggled, picking up and my thoughts. I rolled my eyes and sighed. Fang better not rip my head off my neck. I shivered at the thought. I heard Angel gag at the mental picture.

Max and Fang walked through the gates and saw us. Max looked great she had a golden tan and had sunglasses resting on her head. Fang looked the same but his skin was slightly darker than before.

"Max!" Ella ran forward and grabbed her sister in a big hug.

Max chuckled and hugged her back. When Ella finally let go of Max I had rolled up the damn banner and put it on the trolley that Max and Fang had all their stuff on.

"Do I get a hug off my new brother-in-law?" Ella was swaying on her tippy toes doing the bambi eyes.

"Come on then." Fang smiled and let her hug him but he still looked a little stiff.

Now that everyone was in the car after saving Fang from the stampede of girls from his blog, it was time to head home and get some food in us. Dr. M promised us lots of food and cookies when we got home. Then we would show Max and Fang what we have done for them.

"Ohhh! Iggy! Turn the song up it's my fav!" Nudge tugged on my shirt and pointed to the radio in my car.

I sighed and turned the radio up. Nudge, Angel and Ella began singing along. It was Heart Heart Heartbreak by Boys like Girls. Great...

Girl don't say you love me when you're out the door

'Cause I know things are different than they were before

You kill me with your kiss

It's so hard to resist you

When you look me in the eyes tonight

And say were heading for a heart, heart, heartbreak

And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak

I'm gonna, gonna, turn around and walk away

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

You said we'd stick it out through the thick and thin

But when the walls came down you wouldn't let me in

We've been through it all

My back's against the wall

It's crashing down on me tonight

Yea, were heading for a heart, heart, heartbreak

And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak

I'm gonna, gonna, turn around and walk away

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

I'm sick and tired of this whole situation

Here comes another fight

Beating me down with the same conversation

No don't say you love me tonight

Yea, were heading for a heart, heart, heartbreak

And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak

I'm gonna, gonna, turn around and walk away

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Say were heading for a heart, heart, heartbreak

And I don't ever, ever wanna hear you say

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Headed for a heart, heart, heartbreak

I'm gonna, gonna, turn around and walk away

Don't say you love me, don't even

Don't say you love me your leaving

Everyone laughed after that. We had finally reached Dr. M's place. After she had welcomed Max and Fang back home we would take them to their surprise. We had all built it when we found out that Fang was going to propose to Max. It only took two months to make the thing and these past few weeks we had been putting the finishing touches on it. If you haven't already guessed what it is then I ain't tellin'!


	6. Chapter 6

MAX – POV

We had finally got home after a long trip from the airport. I had fallen asleep on Fang's shoulder and he had his head resting on mine when I woke up his eyes were fluttering trying to stay open.

"Fang. Wake up." I shook his shoulder slightly and yawned.

"Huh?" he yawned and stretched.

"Come on sleepy heads. Time to see mom!" Ella opened our door and dragged us out of the car.

I gripped Fang's hand and smiled at him. The smell of chocolate chip cookies wafted through the open door. I grinned. My mom ran to the door in her bright pink apron that was covered in flour and cookie batter, squealed and ran to pull me and Fang in a big hug.

"Come on. Cookies first, then we all have a surprise for you two." She pulled us in the house and Fang and I shared a shared look.

Neither of us liked surprises. When we got inside everyone was stuffing themselves with cookies but there was one tray that had around forty cookies on that hadn't been touched. Mom said that they were for us so we took the tray and sat down in the living room and dug in slowly since we were still really tired, we didn't get much sleep last night... hehe. After we had finished our cookies, Fang pulled me into his lap and cradled me close. I could of fallen asleep right there, but no... Ella just has to be on high along with Nudge and Angel. They said it was time for our surprise so we needed to get up and get back in the car. And I also heard something about 'good thing Dr. M lives near the countryside...' I sighed but stayed put. Fang caught on and picked me up and carried me back outside to the car. The girls wouldn't stop talking so I tuned them out and remembered our first night on the deserted island around three miles off the cost of Mexico. There was a little house there that we stayed in for three and a half weeks.

Fang had been so romantic that night. We were in the warm water of the sea and we were just watching the sun set when he started to sing softly in my ear.

I'm wearin' thin,

I couldn't tell you,

The city I'm in,

The streets and the buildings,

The places I've been,

Or where the star's goin',

It's daylight again,

Or where the time went.

Oh. who can save me now?

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Dont know where I'm goin' to.

Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you.

So, sing me a song,

I know all the words to,

And I'll sing along,

Could you be my savior?

Been out here too long,

And I've just been lookin' for somewhere to belong

theyll be holdin on

So, can you save me now?

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Dont know where I'm goin' to.

Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you.

When the stars explode,

And I'm all alone,

When they start to see the smoke,

When I'm finally burnin' out,

I'll need someone to carry me home safe and sound.

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Dont know where I'm goin' to.

But I got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

My life in the rear view,

I'm running from Jesus,

Dont know where I'm goin' to.

Got nothin' to lose, I'm fightin' my demons,

Been lookin' for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you,

I've been lookin for someone like you.

By the end of the song I was crying, tears landing in the blue water. Fang whispered 'I love you' into my ear and gently kissed my neck. His voice was so beautiful; he should be a famous singer. (A/N: LISTEN TO THAT SONG! ITS ONE OF MY FAVS! BOYS LIKE GIRLS SOMEONE LIKE YOU) It was dark now. I turned around and looked into his dark eyes. They went straight to his soul tonight. I loved staring into them.

"I love you too." I pressed my lips to his and held him close to me, never wanting to let go.

You can guess where that ended up but it wasn't hungry, just plain sweet and romantic.

By the time I opened my eyes again we had parked and Ella had two blindfolds in her hands.

"Okay guys. We really want you to like our wedding gift to you guys, but you have to be blindfolded. Okay?"

I frowned but nodded. Ella tied mine on while Angel tied on Fang's. I bet we look stupid. Ella helped me out of the car and took my hand, leading me to wherever we're going. I could tell that we were in the countryside; mom took us to the bit of land that had been passed down through her family for picnics when we had finally come home after saving the world. I could hear birds and bees everywhere. My leg brushed past a plant that felt like a silky flower. I could tell that this place had been primped and premed not too long ago.

I felt a small hand slip into mine. Angel.

"Okay. We're here. You guys can take your blindfolds off now." Angel let go of my hand I heard her walk in front of me.

I could feel Fang next to me. I untied my blindfold with ease and took it off. I gasped. We were on mom's land and there was a bungalow there. The attic was obviously a room since there were three windows there. The house was painted white and looked incredible in the sun. The deck had steps leading up to the house and the door was painted a warm oaky brown. There was two windows there, each had plain curtains hung.

"Come on. Let's show them the inside." Angel skipped up to us and took our hands and pulled us up to the door.

She handed me a key. "Go on Max. This is y our home now. So you need the keys." She smiled and stepped back.

I looked at Fang. His face had a look of awe on it. I smiled and opened the door. The inside was so beautiful. There was no other was to describe it. There was an old fashioned fire place that had a protector in front.

"Just in case Fang knocked you up on your honeymoon and we have a baby on the way." Iggy winked and laughed. I glared.

There were cards that said 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome home!' resting on the fire place. Leather suits were surrounding it. There was a rocking chair in the corner too.

"Just to add the country feeling." Mom stepped up to the rocking chair and smiled at us.

"Let's show them their room. Oh, and down here, there are three rooms as well, for visitors or maybe even for your guys kids when you have one." Ella tugged on my hand and showed us all three rooms. Each had two windows and had a single and a double bed in them. The walls were painted a soft cream.

Angel led us up to the master bedroom in the attic. All I have to say is that I fell in love with it. The chimney breast was painted a bright, deep red. As was the other end wall. The other walls were painted white. Plain and simple but perfect.

There was a king sized bed that had a lot of presents resting there. Above the bed there was a painting. It was simple. Just a painting of a lake and the sun setting. But I loved it. I could tell Fang loved the house too.

"We even brought all your stuff from my house for you." Mom looked at us and beamed at our faces.

"Did you guys do all this?" I finally found my voice.

"Of course we did Max. Do you like it?" mom's eyes were sparkling.

"Of course I do! It's perfect!"

"It is Dr. M. It's perfect." Fang wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I could tell he was grinning.

"OMG! Fang is smiling! Have to get a picture!" Ella pulled out a camera and took a photo of us.

Everyone laughed.

"We'll leave you in peace now. Come on everybody. I'm sure that Max and Fang want to explore some more without us." mom shooed everyone out of the room and smiled at us.

Before she could leave the others I ran over to her and grabbed her in a hug.

"Thank you so much! Make sure the others know that too." I kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly.

"Of course honey." Mom kissed my forehead, gave me one last hug, then gave Fang one and then trotted back outside to the others.

I opened the window and waved them off with Fang next to me.

"So... let's go exploring shall we?" Fang smirked and kissed my neck...

FANG – POV

I yawned and stretched. I opened my eyes and found Max still asleep, clinging onto me and my wings were wrapped around us. I looked at the clock. It read 5:00pm. I should get up and make something to eat. Max will just set our new house on fire. I tucked my wings in, untangled myself from Max and pulled on some clean clothes. I kissed Max's forehead before heading downstairs to the kitchen. This place will take some getting used to. It's like a maze if you're not used to it. If Iggy hadn't somehow gotten his sight back, then whenever everyone is round he would be banging into everything. I looked in the fridge and looked around. God I love everyone. They'd even stocked us up on food. I smirked and pulled out everything I needed for lemon chicken and started everything up. This was one of the flock's favourites before our house was supposedly 'burnt' down.

By the time the rice was ready to go on, I heard Max coming down the stairs. She was in her dressing gown, obviously she couldn't be bother to get dressed.

"Hey. Do I smell lemon chicken?"

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her.

"Yay. Haven't had that in ages have we?" max looked up at me with her big, brown eyes.

"Nope. And your hair is a bit of a mess."

"Your fault. I don't care anyway; it isn't like Nudge has cameras everywhere so she knows what I'm wearing and what I look like every day."

"True." I let go of Max and put the timer on for five minutes so nothing burnt.

Max's arms wrapped around my waist before I could turn around to face her again. "Come sit down with me for a bit."

I chuckled. "I kinda can't until you let go of me."

Her arms retracted. I looked at her face and saw a light pink blush spread her cheeks.


	7. Chapter 7

(CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO DO THE NEXT 2 YEARS SO WE'RE HAVING A LITTLE TIME SKIP OF TWO YEARS!)

MAX – POV

I could feel my eye lids fluttering but I didn't want to get up.

"Hey Max."

"Hey Fang." I opened my eyes to see Fang looking at me, his arms wrapped around my waits, pulling me close to his chest.

I laid my head on his chest and sighed. Everything was perfect in our lives now. The flock was safe, we weren't on the run anymore, the world was saved, me and Fang were married, Iggy and Ella still going strong, Nudge and Gazzy had finally gotten together after many years of being each other's crushes, and Angel was starting to get comfy with a boy called Luke even though she's only 12.

Our lives were perfect, until this happened. Fang kissed my hair so I looked up at him. I smiled and leaned in. Our lips were about to meet when a funny feeling hit my stomach.

"Bathroom!" I covered my mouth and ran out of the room into our bathroom.

I heard Fang calling my name but I was too busy throwing up. I had locked the door, not wanting Fang to see me like this but he was banging on the door shouting at me to let him in. I ignored him; I didn't want him to see this. When I finally stopped throwing up last night's dinner, I felt fine. I sighed and got up from the bathroom floor. I brushed my hair and cleaned my teeth before going back into our bedroom for a fresh set of clothes. Fang had been leaning on the door the whole time I was throwing up. A worried expression was plastered on his face.

"Max? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just a one off thing I hope."

"Hopefully. But if you're sick later on today or tomorrow then I'm taking you to Dr. M."

I groaned. "I don't want to worry her though. She think that we have got our expiry date."

Last year Jeb had been able to fish though his old files and he found something that got rid of our expiry dates. Even though we all hate needles, we all had the jab thingy that he gave us. it had worked so far. And we all hoped that it would keep working.

"If she finds out that you've been throwing up without you telling her, then you'd be dead meat."

"Too true."

"I've gotta head out for work okay? You want me to take the day off so I can stay with you?"

"No. You go to work. I'll be fine. And before you say anything; I'll call you if I need something or I don't feel so good. Okay?"

Fang laughed. "You know me too well Max."

"Maybe it's the fact that we're married."

"True."

Fang kissed my forehead and pulled me down to see him out. Fang got a job not long after we were married. He hates being away from me but it was a good job and it paid well so the bills and stuff were taken care off. I was a TA. Teacher's assistant. I worked with a teacher called Miss Wood. We worked with year 2s. They're god damn adorable. She was around my age, 21, she had blond hair with brown highlights, bright, vibrant blue eyes that always had that look a three year old would have, and Nudge loved her whenever she came around for dinner, since she was quite fashionable.

I pulled my brown hair into a pony tail, pulled on my shoes, grabbed my bag and made my way to my school, St. Christopher's .Since I was crap at driving, I walked the short distance to the school. It was a warm summer's day and when I walk through the gates, some parents even come up to ask me if I had the wrong school! I just said no and told them that I worked there and walked off. I smiled and pulled my IPod out of my bag. I put the headphones and my ears and turned on Airplanes by B.o.B ft Hayley Williams. (ONE OF MY FAV SONGS EVER YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO IT!) By the time a few songs had passed, I was inside the school. I paused and pulled my headphones out of my ears.

"Boo!"

I near enough jumped out of my skin. "Amy! Don't do that!"

Any was Miss Wood's first name. She was still giggling her arse off when two girls from our class came running over to see what was happening.

"What's wrong with Miss Woody Auntie Max?" the kids were allowed to call me Max but they thought of me as an auntie so they called me Auntie Max and because of school rules they had to call Amy Miss Wood. But they all called her Miss Woody anyway.

"Nothing. She just likes scaring me, that's all she is laughing about Peter." Peter and Hugo were the two boys that came running up. They were inseparable, whenever we did partner work they would be at each other's side in an instant. But they worked well together; even I had to admit that.

"Okay." The two boys ran off to find their other friends. They are so damn adorable sometimes.

"Come on. I need you to help me set up something before the kids come in." Amy took my hand and pulled me towards the school entrance.

I sighed and followed her though the door to our classroom. She shoved some blankets and a basket in my hands.

"Go lay them out on the big field, at the top so the kids don't see."

"Sure, sure." I pulled the door open and went out to the field.

The kids were starting to say goodbye to their parents and start go line up, ready to be collected by their teacher. Pretty soon my class was the only one left. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey Maxy."

"Hey Amy, you want me to get the kids to the blanket?"

"You know me too well girl."

"Not really, you're just predictable."

"Hump..."

"Okay, I'll get them, see you in a few."

"Thanks! Cya."

I hung up and started my way down to the playground where the kids were still waiting. I got all the kids and took them up to the blanket. They were all murmuring excitingly, wondering why we were outside today. Two girls were boosting that it was their doing that we were outside; they said that they had told me and Amy that our lessons were boring and that we should do more stuff. That was not true. Our lessons were great to the other kids, we have story time everyday for the last hour of the day, and we watch a film once a week and onetime, and we even took them swimming for a month. Now tell me that you wouldn't like to do all that. Everyone plopped down on the blanket when we got to the edge of the field.

Amy soon joined us after some random singing, and sat her bum down next to me.

"Morning everyone!"

"Good morning Miss Woody." The class coursed.

I smiled. The first hours went very quickly, just talking about what everyone did at the weekend.

"What did you do Auntie Max?" Izzy, the sweetest little girl anyone has ever seen, raised her hand.

"I didn't do much actually. Well, if you count my mommy teaching me how to cook then that's what I did."

"Why did your mommy teach you to cook? I can cook. I was already taught."

"Alright Brittney, that's enough. All of you know that Auntie Max and her family are different, they have wings, and they saved the world! So please, I've witnessed her cooking, and let me tell you, it's pretty damn good stuff to me if she had to go days without food when she was busy saving the world."

"Sorry Miss Woody..." Brittney's head dropped and she looked at her toes.

A few classes were outside for their break now, so me and Amy cleared up the blanket and let the class skip off for their break.

The second class went by quickly too, just an easy maths lesson; FYI I'm still crap at maths.

I was just taking Izzy to the bathroom when I smelt the canteen. And good god the toilets were near. Even though I had skipped breakfast, I still hulled the contents of my stomach out.

"Auntie Max! What's wrong?" Izzy put her tiny hand on my shoulder. She reminded me of Angel when she was that small.

"Nothing sweetie. Do you think that you'll be okay by yourself? I need to call someone."

"I'll be fine."

"Okay."

I got up from the floor but my legs kept threatening to buck underneath me.

"Are you sure you're okay? Should I go get Miss Woody? She's in the lunch hall."

"Please."

Izzy let go of my hand and ran into the dinner hall. A few moments later, Amy was there, with Izzy and some of her little friends.

"Max! What happened? Do you want me to call Fang for you? I'm not letting you fly home like this. Or walk."

I smiled. She knew how stubborn I could get.

"Would you?" I dug my phone out of my pocket and handed her it. "His speed dial is 4."

"Okay. You girls go play, I'm sure Auntie Max is fine." She shooed the girls to the door and pressed send on my phone. "God, I want your phone... oh, hi Fang!"

A mumble came from the other side of the phone.

"Yes, Max is fine, but she's just been sick, do you want me to take her home?... okay... will do. Bye."

"Fang is on his way here, in the car obviously, he said that he's going to take you to the doctors and that he loves you."

I smiled. Yer, Fang was pretty overprotective but still, it just makes him seem even more sweet and loving; for him.

In around ten minutes Fang was here. He took my bag, stuffed it in the boot and opened my side's door. I was about o get in when near enough all of my year two's came running up and grabbed me in a hug. I laughed and hugged them all back. Izzy and all her friends said that I should get better soon otherwise they'd be over mine and Fang's house with presents and medication and all of that stuff. Fang smirked and got into the car. Once the kids had finally let me go, I climbed in the car.

"They really love you don't they?" Fang chuckled and looked at the road.

"You should see them on the last day of terms. I'm dreading what they'll be like with Amy on the last day of the summer term, but they'll be happy that I'm going to follow them all the way till year 6, they'll be sick of me by then I bet."

Fang smiled and pulled into the doctors. I sighed. They would probably want a blood sample.

We checked in and sat down. Pretty soon my name was called. Fang pulled me up, and dragged me off to the room that had been said.

And true to my word, they did take a blood sample. We warned them about the wings and bird blood so they wouldn't worry. A nurse came and took it off for testing. We were told that in around ten to fifteen minutes the results will be back.

Me and Fang just talked for a while before I was called back but to a different ward. We opened the door to see a doctor in a white coat sitting behind a desk.

We sat down on the two chairs in front of him and introduced ourselves.

"Now then, we did find something, but it's nothing that won't go away in nine months. Kids, you're going to have a baby."

FANG – POV

Max was pregnant, why does that just make her sound even scarier? We had talked about a family once before, but we never thought that we could have any children. Not with all the punches and experimenting and all that junk. I guess my little guys are more determined then we had thought...

The doctor left us to mull things over.

"What are we gonna do? Keep it or get rid of it?"

"I dunno. But just think. We've got a little baby in there." Max placed my hand on her stomach and I smiled. A little tiny life... my son or daughter. "And Fang, this could be our only chance of having a family of our own. And you know I hate killing the innocent."

"Yeah, shall we keep it?"

Max nodded her head, tears were brimming her eyes. I smiled and kissed her. I hugged her close and kept my hand on her stomach. A cough came from the door way.

"So what are you two going to do, by the looks on your faces it looks as if you've fallen in love with a little tiny baby?"

"Yeah, we want it." I looked at Max and hugged her closer.

"Okay, so, you're free to go tell your family. And congratulations." The doctor winked and opened the door to let us out.

"Thank you." Max looked at the doctor and smiled.

"You're very welcome." He closed the door after us after shaking our hands.

"We have to go tell everyone Fang! Please can we go now?"

I had never seen Max so excited about something so life changing, maybe with the exception of our wedding day.

"Of course we can."

"Thank you. But one condition, since I usually do all the talking for you, now you have to tell them all that we're having a baby. "

"Fine, but if the younger kids start asking where babies come from then you've got them to answer to."

"They've all had the reproductive stuff in school remember? So hah. They already know where babies come from. Oh, god, Iggy is sooooo gonna make fun."

I chuckled and opened the car door. "Well, he'll have us to answer to when he gets Ella pregnant."

"What?" max's voice was calm, but it her sound even more lethal.

"Max, before you think up anything major, they are not sleeping together, they know that if Ella got pregnant then Iggy would have his head ripped off his spine."

"Too true..."

I chuckled slightly and pulled in to Dr. M's drive way. Angel and Nudge were at the door as soon as they saw us pull up. They hugged us and pulled us inside the house. Some of Nudge's and Angel's friends from school were there too. Iggy and Ella were curled up on the loveseat, Dr. M was writing something up on her laptop, and when Nudge sat down next to Gazzy, he put his arm around her shoulders. All of the girl's friends awed at them. Nudge grinned and rested her head on Gazzy's shoulder before resuming to her friends chatter. This was the moment that Dr. M noticed us.

"Max, Fang, what are you too doing here? I thought that you'd still be at work Fang."

"Max was sick in the morning and at work so I took her to the doctors..." everyone quietened down when they heard me speak.

"Well, what did they say?" Ella looked up from then T.V and turned it off.

I wrapped my arms around Max's waist from behind tighter and thought of a way to tell them.

"Max is... No, Max and I, we're going to have a baby."

Gazzy pulled an EW face and the girls, even some of their friends, got up and hugged us both. I tried to not be too tense but you know what I'm like...

Dr. M hugged us and congratulated us before the timer went off in the kitchen. She was obviously preparing dinner since a yummy smell came wafting through the door. It wasn't such a yummy smell to Max though... she ran upstairs, probably to be sick again. But before I could go see if she was alright Dr. M grabbed my arm and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Now look Fang, over the next nine months Max is really going to need you. She's going to be very sensitive to smells so it's a good thing that we built a downstairs bathroom in your house, she's going to get massive cravings, and before you ask, yes the cravings are much worse than when Max gets her periods. When she gets heavily pregnant, and you can count on this happening, her back will kill, it hurts like hell. And a lot more. So Max will really need you, so look after her. I trust you with my baby girl Fang."

"I will Dr. M, thanks."

Max was just making her way downstairs when I was going up.

"Can we go home? I feel like crap and I just wanna go sleep." She buried her head in the crook of my neck and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Of course we can, but don't you want something to eat first?" I kissed her hair and hugged her tiny body against mine.

Max shrugged and snuggled closer, if that were possible.

"AW! You two stay like that; I'm going to get a camera!" Nudge ran into the kitchen and looked around for her camera that she got last Christmas.

A flash came and Nudge squealed. Sometimes it's hard to believe that she's 19. I don't know how Gaz can handle it...

I sighed. "Come on; let's go home so you can get some sleep."

Max nodded and yawned. We said bye to everyone and climbed back into the car. Max nearly fell asleep on the ride back home. I smiled and parked the car. I opened Max's door and carried her out. I locked the car and opened the front door and made my way to our bedroom. I pulled back the covers and set her down, after pulling the covers up to keep Max warm, I made my way downstairs to make some dinner. I made enough for the both of us in case Max woke up and wanted anything to eat.

By ten o'clock Max still wasn't awake. I made my way up to our bedroom to find her half covered by the sheets and curled up in a little ball. I felt a smile creep over my face at the sight of her. I changed and climbed into bed next to Max. She had tossed and turned a few times so by now she was facing me. Chuckling slightly, I wrapped my black wings around her and snaked my arms around her tiny waist. She relaxed at my touch. I yawned, closed my and a few moments later I slipped into a dreamless sleep.

(IM GONNA HAVE A TIME SKIP SO MAX IS 7 MONTHS ALONG 'KAY!

ON WITH THE STORY!)

MAX – POV

I'm a freaking balloon! Pregnancy is one tuff thing... I wish that you could just get pregnant one day, then have the baby the next day. But no! You have to go through nine freaking months of it!

I was now on maternity leave from work and Fang got to come home early to look after me. :D Last week we found out that the baby was a boy.

We had decided on the name Brandon John Ride. He was due on the 10th of December.

My back is killing me; I have sooooo many cravings – much worse than my periods – and a lotmore.

I feel really sorry for Fang. He hardly gets any sleep anymore :/. A few times he's come home early because he was too tired to carry on. He works as a P.E teacher so he was quite active everyday so that made him even more tired. It doesn't help that he is the cross-country trainer so he has to run with them as well.

Amy sometimes comes round during her lunch. Nudge, Angel, Ella and Gazzy come round every day after school. Iggy stays with me during the day so I don't burn down the house. I'm still a crap cook. But I'm working on it, with the help of mom.

The next two months went by really fast. Fang was finally allowed to stay off work so he could stay with me if I went into labour or something else happens. The baby was over due by ten days so far. Angel can pick up random little thoughts from him too. I think that's really sweet.

Ella seems to think that he'll be born on Christmas. How weird would that be? Merry Christmas everyone! And Happy Birthday Brandon! I smiled at the thought. Fang was making some finishing touches to the tree we had put up in the living room. I looked around for the Silver Star that we put on top of the tree every year.

"Looking for this?" Fang placed the star in my lap.

"Yeah, thanks." I got up and stood on my tippy toes so I could reach the top of the tree.

I balanced it on top of the tree and stood back. It looked great. The star was special to us. The kids had made it for us on our first Christmas being married. I smiled and looked at Fang. He smiled back and wrapped his arms around me. The fire behind us crackled merrily reminding us that Christmas was nearly here. We had cards up, one from Amy and her new boyfriend, Damien, my old class, JJ, mom, Jeb, the flock, Ella, some of the teachers from my school and from Fang's.

It was five days before Christmas and since I was late I had to go to the hospital everyday for check-ups. Nothing was wrong, the doctor just wanted to check how he was developing.

Me and Fang were going round to mom's house for Christmas, so we're going to open our presents to each other here, then go over to mom's place so the others could give us there presents and we could give them theirs.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was ten at night. I yawned and gave Fang a kiss then made my way to bed. I was already in my so I didn't need to get changed. I kicked out of my slippers and climbed into bed. Fang soon joined me. He wrapped he wings around me and rubbed between my wings, helping me slip into unconsciousness.

I woke up the next day to find Fang still asleep, snoring softly. I smiled and managed to slip out of his grasp. I would let him sleep. He needed it. I walked over to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I pulled my messy brown hair into a ponytail after brushing it out. I made my way down to the kitchen to find Iggy already there, making breakfast.

"Hey Iggy."

"Hey Max, you okay? Fang still asleep?"

"Yeah he is; he needs it. And I'm fine."

"'Kay. Go sit down, I've nearly finished making breakfast."

"Thanks Ig."

Around two hours later Fang finally emerged. "Mornin'"

"Hey Fang."Iggy started flipping some more pancakes for Fang.

"Hey. Feeling better after around twelve hours of sleep?" I got up with a little difficulty and kissed his cheek.

"Twelve hours? Only felt like two minutes."

I laughed and sat down again. Fang sat down next to me. His hair was still a mess and had grown really long.

"You seriously need your hair cut again." I said, fingering a stray bit of hair.

"I know. It's getting a handful." Fang rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and lay his head back.

I got up and grabbed the phone. "Hey Ig, will the girls be up yet?"

"Should be. Dr. M wakes everyone up at nine."

"'Kay, thanks." I dialled the house number and Nudge soon answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Nudge."

"Oh hey Max? What's up? OMG you haven't gone into labour have you?"

"Nudge, relax. I haven't gone into labour just yet. You and the girls got anything planned for today?"

"No ,why?"

"Just wondered if you guys wanted to come over to cut Fang's hair for him? It's getting seriously long."

"Sure we will! See you in ten!"

She didn't even give me time to say bye, she just hung up. Doesn't anyone say bye anymore?

True to her word, Nudge, Angel, Ella, Gazzy, mom and Jeb – who had gotten together not long ago – were soon over. Jeb and mom kept me company while the girls cut Fang's hair – Fang was still quite tired so he didn't know what was happening until it was too late – and Gazzy was talking to Iggy.

Around two hours later, the girls were done. They had cut it the same style he had it in New York when we got our make-over. It looked a lot better.

The flock, mom, Jeb and Ella stayed until dinner then went home after having a yummy dinner made by Iggy.

Pretty soon it was Christmas Eve. Just before we went to bed, Fang and I put our presents to each other under the tree. I looked out the window to find a few snowflakes falling from the sky. Looks like it'll be a white Christmas!

I woke up quite early the next day.

"Merry Christmas Max."

I looked up and met Fang's warm, black eyes. They were sparkling with emotion that he only really showed on holidays and with me.

"Merry Christmas Fang."

He smiled and leaned down. Our lips met and moved in sync. When we broke off I laid my forehead against his. "I love you."

"Love you too Max." Fang pecked my lips once more then got untangled from me and got dressed.

He did his morning routine, and then came to help me with getting on clean clothes. Another down side to being pregnant; you have to get help getting dressed. I did my morning routine then went downstairs with Fang.

Our presents were underneath the tree, just how they were last night. We sat down on the floor and opened our presents. I had gotten Fang the book series that I had written of our adventures that I wouldn't let anyone read, and a picture frame that I had decorated myself with a picture of us on our wedding day in it. I had made up the sixth book. And unless you've read it you won't know what happens in it. The other five books were complete truth.

Fang had gotten me a bracelet with my name inscribed in it with fancy script, a camera and a photo album that had the same pictures as my locket in it with blank pages so we could add more.

Soon it was time to go over to mom's house. We had breakfast then went to the door. When I opened it, I was blinded for a second. Everything was white. There was a thick layer of snow. I closed the door again and pulled of my shoes and replaced them with my wellies. Fang did the same.

We were rushed inside when we got to mom's house. As soon as we had taken off our coats and wellies the kids pulled us inside the living room. They all sat next to a pile of presents that I assumed were theirs. Two more piles were sat on the sofa. Mom said that they were ours and let us sit down. She sat next to Ella on the floor and Iggy sat down next to Gazzy.

We all opened our presents at the same time. Angel and nudge had gotten me clothes and even some adorable little baby clothes too. Gazzy and Iggy had gotten me a kid's cookbook. Mom had gotten me a book called Hush, Hush. Jeb – who I was trying to call dad – had gotten me a picture frame of me and the flock, back when we lived at the E shaped house. Ella had made me candle in school that she had very carefully carved.

I had gotten Angel a 3 ft teddy bear, I got Nudge Avatar on DVD, Gazzy, a big bag of sweets – and I mean big – Iggy, a cookbook with lots of recipes in it, Ella, a 100 hundred dallors gift card for her favourite shops, mom, a new laptop since hers got a virus on it, J-dad, a picture frame of him and Ari that he left at the E-shaped house. And to top all of their gifts off, I gave them all the books I had written to stop them complaining that they wanted to read them.

We stayed for Christmas dinner and planned on staying over in our old room since it had started snowing again. Everyone loved that we were staying over. Except when this happened. My water broke.

MAX – POV

Shit, shit, shit. Crap, crap, crap! Why does the baby have to come now? On Christmas!

"Max? What's wrong?"

My head snapped up to look at Iggy, his eyes were wary, scared almost. Everyone was putting their presents in their rooms and Fang was outside, putting our stuff in the car and taking our night stuff up to our old room.

"Get Fang, now."

Iggy's eyes widened and he ran out of the room. A few seconds later he reappeared with Fang at his side.

"Max! What wrong? Oh shit. Is the baby coming?"

I nodded and whimpered.

"Crap. Iggy round everyone up and get to the hospital."

"Hospital; what's happened?" Angel came trotting in; wearing the new jumper dad had gotten her.

"The baby's coming sweetie; can you go get Max's bag it's on our bed?"

Angel said nothing. Just ran out of the room and up the stairs shouting "The baby's coming! Get your lazy butts outside and into the car! NOW PEOPLE!"

I forced a smile to cross my face. Iggy had gotten my coat and a pair of spare shoes I had kept here. Fang pulled on his wellies and his coat then helped me get on my coat and shoes.

He carried me outside to the car, jumped in the driver's side and started the engine. We set off for the hospital. It took around ten minutes to get there because of the snow on the roads. The others parked next to us. I gathered all of my strength to walk since I didn't like being carried. Angel ran inside the hospital. Probably to tell someone that I had gone into labour.

ANGEL – POV

I ran inside the hospital, inwardly cringing at the smell, and pushed in front of the person that was talking to the nurse person.

"Can you help me? My big sister's baby wants out." I looked at the nurse with my Bambi eyes.

Another nurse heard me so she got a wheelchair for Max, just in time since the others came through the door. Fang checked Max in and told the doctor who had been doing the scan things. A plump, nice looking lady soon emerged through the door to Max's room. Her name tag said that she was called Mandy Voutire.

She did these weird check things. "Okay Max. Let's get you to the Maternity Ward."

She took the brakes off Max's bed and got some nurses to help her push the bed. Fang took my hand, rubbing soothing circles in the back of my hand. "She'll be okay sweetie."

"I know."

He smiled and carried on following the doctor. We were taken to a bigger room, the walls were painted a baby pink – appropriate – and had a big bathroom attached to it. I let go of Fang's hand and made my way to the bathroom. I looked at my face and I looked horrible. I sighed. Pulling my bobble off my wrist I tied up my messy curls. I washed my face and tried to get some light back into my eyes. I was scared for Max. In reproduction class my teacher had said that giving birth really hurt. I didn't want Max to be in pain.

When I came back out of the bathroom –which turned out to be soundproof – Max and Fang were gone. Jeb was there, waiting for me, his eyes troubled and scared.

"Where Max and Fang gone?"

"Uh, you've had reproduction class haven't you?"

I nodded.

"Well, you know the cord that connects the baby to the mother?"

I nodded again.

"Sometimes it can get wrapped around the baby's neck. And that's what's happened to little Brandon. The doctors have taken Max for a C-section. Ella and Fang were allowed in the operating room but the rest of us weren't."

My eyes widened and they began to fill with tears. "What's going to happen to Brandon?" my voice was small and scared.

"We don't know hunny." He took my hand and pulled me to the waiting room where the others were.

ELLA – POV

"Okay, so the baby's out, but the umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck really tight so he's in intensive care. He should make it but no-one can be sure."

Everyone listened to me as I told them the news. I sat down next to Iggy and he draped his arm over my shoulders. I sighed. I really hope that Brandon would be okay.

FANG – POV

I was walking, my face blank. The picture of Max under the knife, still conscious, burned my memory forever.

Finally the waiting room door came into view. I pushed it opened with one hand, the other holding Brandon securely in place, his bright black eyes looking up at me in wonder. I looked down at him and smiled. I heard gasps but ignored them.

"Everyone, I'd like you to met Brandon John Ride. I'm a daddy!"

I looked up and everyone crowded in around me. Iggy whopped and punched the air, shouting "I'm an uncle! YEE-HAW!"

I laughed and passed Brandon onto Dr. M.

"Fang, does Brandon have wings?" Angel tugged on my sleeve that was still damp from wiping the sweat off Max's forehead.

"Yeah he does. They're white at the top, then fade into brown then turns into black."

"Aw. Can I teach him how to fly with you and Max?"

"Everyone can help us sweetie."

"Thanks. Can we go see Max now?"

"'Course we can. Hey guys, come on, I bet Max wants to see you guys again. She was really freaked. And before ask she's fine now."

Fang led us over to Max's room and sat down on the soft chair next to her bed. Max took Brandon back from Nudge when he started to try and eat her hair. I smiled. I got to hold him too. He is sooooo cute! Big black eyes, skin the same colour as Max's and I think that he'll have Fang's hair too.

Max told me to let Iggy hold him and I passed Brandon over to Iggy. I heard Iggy think that he was sooooo glad that he had somehow gotten his back and that he hoped that he and Ella could have a family one day too. I smiled as he handed Brandon back to Max. But as soon as Iggy slipped Brandon back into Max's arms he started crying. Max tried to sooth him but he just held out his tiny arms as if he was trying to get back to Iggy.

And guess what happened as soon as he was back in Iggy's arms? He stopped crying and fell asleep. My jaw literally hit the floor.

"What can I say? He loves me." Iggy shrugged and chuckled.

MAX – POV

Brandon and I were allowed to go home the next day after the doctors had checked him over one more time. Fang was always acting like I was pregnant all over again! It was quite sweet of him though. And since Brandon had wings he kept unravelling them and hitting us in the face; then he would giggle, of course. But he was a lot of hard work. He had both of us up and god knows what time in the morning crying for food, new diaper ect...

1 year later

MAX – POV

Banging from outside woke me up. I yawned and threw the covers off my hot body. Brandon was sitting on my legs, looking at me with a big smile on his baby face. I looked over at Fang – to find an empty space.

"Mommy!"

"Hey baby, can you get off Mommy's legs for me?"

He shook his head but he moved anyway. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I picked Brandon up off the bed and walked over to the window – to find Fang, Iggy, dad and Gazzy in the big oak tree in our garden. The sun was boiling so all four of them had their tops off. Shaking my head again, I grabbed my dressing gown and climbed down the stairs with Brandon on my hip, happily sucking his thumb.

I opened the back door and walked outside. Nudge, Angel, mom and Ella were lying on their stomachs, all crowded around a bit of paper, each of them adding something after telling each other.

"What are you lot up to?" I sat down on the grass next to Ella and mom.

"Hasn't Fang told you? We're building a big tree house for Brandon and any other kids you have for when they're older!" Ella took Brandon off my hip and started playing with him; once again he giggled his little head off.

Brandon's big black eyes stared up at Fang who was busy up in the tree. "Dada."

"He wants Fang." Angel never looked up; just carried on designing what looked like the inside of the tree house.

I stood up and replaced Brandon on my hip and walked over to the oak tree.

"Hey Max!" Iggy looked down at me and Brandon; resulting him falling out of the tree.

And once again, Brandon giggled his little head off; his black floppy hair falling into his eyes. I rolled my eyes. Ever since Iggy had gotten his sight back after we saved the world he has been getting even more immature every day.

"You finally up Max? Or was it Brandon's doing?" Fang had jumped down from the tree after laughing at Iggy for around five minutes.

"You're doing actually. The banging woke me up. And how come you never told me about this?"

Fang took Brandon off my hip and placed him on his shoulders so Brandon could mess about with his hair; one of Brandon's annoying but cute habits. "Wanted it to be a surprise. You don't mind do you?"

"No! It'll keep him out of our hair when he's older and having mood swings."

Fang smiled and shook his head to stop even more hair falling into his eyes and mouth. "Little monkey."

"You guys need any help? And before you say anything, I mean passing you stuff from the ground so you don't have to keep getting down all the time."

"Yeah, sure but I think Brandon's gonna keep you busy enough as it is and you'll need something to eat soon."

"True. I'm gonna go have something to eat, has Brandon had anything yet?"

"Yeah, your mom feed him when they got here."

"Kay. Back soon. Love you." I took Brandon from Fang's shoulders and pecked Fang's lips.

"You too."

By the end of the day we managed to get the tree house built and tomorrow we're going shopping for the paint and the furnishings to put on the inside. Just great.


	8. Chapter 8

-Next Morning-

I wake up to an empty bed. I stayed in bed for five more minutes and then got out of bed. I showered and threw on skinny jeans, a tank top, and a pair of converse. I walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of bacon Iggy cooked.

"Morning Max." Fang said.

"Morning." I replied.

"Lets go to Home Depot (I don't own Home Depot)" Fang suggested.

"Okay." I said, noticing everyone(Every one is Angel, Fang, Brandon, Ella, and Iggy) was dressed. We walked out and got in the car. It took five minutes to get there. I jumped out while Fang unbuckled Brandon and he ran to me. I picked him up. We walked to the paint section.

"What color do you want, Brandon?" I asked.

"Orange." Angel said, reading his thoughts.

"Okay, thanks." I thanked. we got the paint and went home. The boys went up and started to paint the tree house, while me, Angel, and Ella picked out furniture online. All we got is a rug, a couch, a small table, a lamp, a desk, beanbags, and a small bed(for when he wants to sleep up there). The truck that is bringing the furniture is going to be here tomorrow. I put Brandon to bed since it is nine o'clock. I got into the shower and showered. I got out, dried off, and put on sweats and a t-shirt. I went to bed.

-Next Morning-

I woke up to screaming. I jumped up and ran to were I heard the person scream. Ella is kissing Iggy, while he slips on a engagement ring.

"Oh my god! Ella, I'm so happy for you!" I scream, running down the stairs and hugging her, while she laughed.

"Thanks. Oh the truck is here." I state.

I jog to the door and opened it.

"Hi. Please sign this." The man asked. I nodded and signed. I went up into the tree house an put the rung right in the middle. The couch, I instructed went into the top left corner and the table next to the couch(with the lamp on it, duh). The small bed went in the top right corner. The desk went into the bottom right corner and the beanbags went in the bottom left corner. I went down and we just swam for the rest of the day. At the end of the day, I took a pregnancy test(well three) and they all said positive.

"Fang! I'm pregnant again!" I screamed, then I remembered, we did it on our anniversary three weeks ago.

"What? Seriously!" He yelled happily.

"Yeah." I screamed back.

A/N- Thank you. I know it is kind of short but it is the half. Hope you like.


	9. Chapter 9

I adopted The Way He Proposed from .Rocks. and I wanted to tell everyone that Max and Fang don't know about Max's second pregnancy yet. Also, can everyone go on my profile and answer my poll about Max and Fang's second child?

Thanks

~bookworm131998


	10. Chapter 10

Lately I had been getting up early in the morning and getting violently sick. If Fang would ask me if I was okay, I'd just brush it off as if I had the flu or something, but I had a vague idea on what it was. The same thing happened when I was pregnant with Brandon, but not this bad. Did different pregnancys affect how much you got sick?

"Hey Fang?" I called

"Yea?" he responed from the kitchen.

"I'm running out to CVS, need anything?"

"No, but what are you going there for?"

"Uh," _think Max, think_ "Ice cream!" I screamed as I shut the door going outside. Did I seriously just say I'm going to CVS for _ice cream?_

**~20 minutes later~**

I looked at the pregnancy test in my hand, two minutes until I would find out the result. Could I be pregnant again? Could this really have happened? Yes, it could have happened cause Fang was hinting about having another child...then it all went fuzzy as the night wore on.

Ugh...him and his dark eyes.

Two minutes are up. Do I look? Do I not look? I have to look, duh!

Positive.

_Positive!_

_Knock, Knock_

"Hurry up, Max!" Ella said.

"I'm coming!" I said, choking up not relizing that silent tears had escaped from my eyes fom happiness.

"You okay?"

"Mmm, hmmm," Not able to speak.

The door opened and Ella appeared seeing me hold the test in my hand and a crazy smiled across my face.

"Are yo-" she started, but when I shook my head up and down she smiled and ran over and gave me a giant hug while jumping up and down and shreiking like a little girl.

She broke apart from the hug, and stared at me dead on.

"When are you telling Fang?"

"Telling Fang what?" I heard a voice say, and Mr. Dark-and-Silent himself appeared. Ella and I looked at each other and she said "This is for you to handle," as she walked out of the room.

I looked up at Fang's face and got caught in his eyes.

I took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

The biggest smile I had ever seen appeared on his face and he ran over and picked me up. I laughed as he tried swinging me around the bathroom without hitting anything.

**Review! Soon I'll post names and I'll need your help deciding.**

**~bookworm131998**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Months Later**

"So when are we going to tell the flock, well, besides Ella, she knows." I asked Fang.

"Sometime between now and the third month. It's around the safe zone, so we know it's not a miscarriage."

"I just can't believe we are keeping it from them this long, you know that Angel and Nudge are gonna flip cause we didn't tell them right away." I sighed.

"Yea...you know we are going to have to pick names soon."

"Uhh...there's just so many, I can't decide."

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" Fang answered.

"Is he okay?"

"Oh, okay we are on our way."

He hung up and made his way over to me.

"Brandon got sick at school, so we have to go and pick him up."

"Okay let me get my shoes on and we'll leave."

_Knock Knock_

"Fang! Open the door!" Iggy yelled from outside.

"It's open!" Fang yelled back, not wanting to go and open the door to see if Iggy and planted a bomb or something like that.

"Fang! You have to help! Today is the tux fitting for Ella and I's wedding and I don't know what will look good or bad!" Iggy sputtered coming through the door.

"We have to go pick up Brand-" Fang started.

"Fang go with Iggy I'll pick him up."

"But-"

"Just go." I said not wanting to argue.

He sighed, grabbed his jacket and walked out going to help Iggy with some inpossible decision that both of them will be clueless about.

Sighing I got up and made my way to the car.

When I got there I saw Brandon asleep in his crib with tons of blankets surronding him, trying to keep him warm. Saying I to Amy, (Brandon goes to the same school I teach at) I gathered all his stuff, picked him up and gently put him in his carrier.

Setting him in the car, I barely got in and buckled when my phone went off.

_Ring! Ring!_

I looked down and saw Ella was calling me. **(Imagine she has one of those things in her car where it shows who's calling on the screen near the radio...you know what I'm talking about...)** I hit the answer button and before I could even say 'Hi', Nudge started rambling about how I have to see Ella's wedding dress that she picked and how it totally brought out her figure. Yada, yada, yada. Great she put it on speaker.

"Nudge!" I loudly said.

"Yea? Oooh, Ella get those shoes!"

"Shut up!"

"Ugh, Max, you just don't appreciate the art of clothing..." _No, no I don't_ I silently agreed.

Out of nowhere I heard the screech of tires and severel horns honk at once. Looking over I caught a glimpse of a giant black vehicle losing control and skidding right towards us.

"Max? Max, you still there? Fang, I think I lost her..." Were Fang and Iggy there?

I tried driving my car out of the way...well let's just say I epicly failed at that.

The car in front of me wouldn't move, so I was forced to go around them, half driving on the sidewalk, getting stuck.

"Helloooooooo?" I heard from the other end of the phone.

"Nudge, just wait a minute!" I yelled.

Come on! Come _on! _Can't this car move any faster? Don't they see the giant black truck hurdleing towards us? No. Appearently not. I groaned in frustration. Suddenly, I felt as if a train smashed into me, throwing my body forward into the stearing wheel. I heard Brandon cry from the back seat. The air bag then threw me back against the seat towards the corner near the window, smacking my head against the glass.

"Max! What was that? Are you okay?"

Feeling warm blood drip down my head and onto my neck I tried to brake the window, the beat belt, anything. Nothing. Stupid safety devices.

"S***!" I screamed.

"Max!" It was now Fang on the phone. "What happened?"

I just moaned in response, getting really dizzy and light-headed. I saw dark shaped outside my window. What were they saying? Were they pointing to me? The back? Slowly feeling my consciousness leave me, my last thought was..._Brandon, I'm sorry._

**Soooo...how was it? I need honest anwsers here people! If you don't like something or if you do like something let me know! Poll is still open!**

**Review! Any ideas are welcome!**

**~bookworm131998**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the author's note, but I need some questions answered.

Should the next chapter be in Fang's point of view, then Max's or should it just be Max's point of view?

On my poll people have voted for Max and Fang having twins or a girl. What should they have? If you pick twins please specify girl/girl, girl/boy, or boy/boy.

Lastly, names. I'm gonna list a couple boy and girl names (first and middle) that I have decided on and I need you to choose some! Or suggest your own.

Boy:  
James Thomas  
Carter James  
James Carter  
Ethan Michael  
Ethan James

Girl:  
Ariella Grace  
Isabelle Marie  
Charlotte Marie  
Charlotte Grace  
Arianne Grace

PM or review the answers! Thanks!

~bookworm131998


	13. Chapter 13

**Fang P.O.V.**

After I had to go help Iggy pick out his tux, we went over to where Ella and Nudge were trying on dresses. Torture. I know.

"ZOMG! Ella this dress is the one!" Nudge squealed.

"I know! I'm buying it!" Ella said, practically jumping in her dress.

"Wait? Aren't I not supposed to look? Or something like that?" Iggy asked.

"ZOMG! Iggy get out! Wait! I have to call Max and tell her!" _'Max is going to _love _this.' _I thought. Nudge whipped out her phone and dialed Max's number, rambling on before Max could even say 'Hi'.

"Nudge!" I heard Max yell. Did she put it on speaker?

"Yea? Oooh, Ella gets those shoes!" Nudge said, pointing to a pair of sparkly silver heels.

"Shut up!"

"Ugh, Max, you just don't appreciate the art of clothing..." _'No, no she doesn't' _I thought.

We suddenly heard a bunch of horns honking and a screeching noise...like tires. Ella, Iggy, Nudge and I all looked at each other. WTH?

"Max? Max, you still there? Fang, I think I lost her..."

"Here, let me see the phone." I said. I looked at it and it still said we had service...huh.

"Helloooooooo?" Nudge said into the phone.

"Nudge, just wait a minute!" Max yelled from the phone, after hearing her mutter a curse.

Ella had a worried look on her face.

"What's going on? Is she okay?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders, "I don't know."

_Smash!_ There was a noise that sounded like metal crashing into metal. W...T...H? The sound of Brandon crying really brought eveything into perspective.

"Max! What was that? Are you okay?" Ella yelled into the phone.

"S***!" We heard her yell.

"Max! What happened?" I yelled. The were sounds of banging and scratching, then she started breathing heavy and moaned in pain. The phone went dead.

We all had a look of horror on our faces. I shoved the phone into Nudge's hand and ran out of the store, to my car, driving off to find Max. Where ever she was.

**Max's P.O.V.**

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

I felt like I was floating on a cloud. My body felt weightless. '_What happened?' _I kept asking myself over and over. I remember a black blur, but then it goes fuzzy. _Where was I? Where was Brandon?_

I was laying on something soft. A blanket and pillow...I think. Ugh, the smell was killing me. Next to me someone sighed, while brushing a piece of hair out of my face.

I heard a creaking sound...a door?

"Is she okay?" Someone said...was it Angel?

"Shh, be quiet."

"MAX!" _There_ was Nudge. Footsteps came into my room and suddenly everybody starting talking once.

"Omg! What happened?"-Ella

"When is she gonna wake up?"-Gazzy

"How is she?"-Mom

All these voices were killing my head. Can't they just shut _up?_

"Be _quiet!_ You are going to wake her up!" Fang said. "Iggy, how's Brandon?"

"Good, I just checked on him. He's outside with the nurse, do you want me to bring him in?"

"Yea, could you?"

"Hmm-mmm."

When Iggy came back, I heard Brandon softly whisper. "Mama?" As I felt his small hand grab mine.

"It's okay." Fang whispered. "Mama's just sleeping." Brandon started crying, seeing me laying here, not moving. Trust me, that is _sooo _much worse then everyone talking.

'Be quiet.' I tried to say, but it came out as "Bhhmmm kit." The crying stopped. "Mama?"

"Max?" Angel said.

"Hmmmmmm..." I moaned. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy and my mom all peering over me. To me, it looked like they all had about three heads.

"How do you feel?" Mom asked me.

"Like crap..." I mumbled.

"Mama?" Brandon whispered.

"Hey baby," I said while he scooted over and sat next to me. I brushed some of his midnight black hair out of his eyes. God, he looked so much like Fang...

"What happened?" I whispered.

"The truck the crashed into you, the driver, h-he lose control of his brakes. They failed when he tried stopping." Angel said, on the verge of tears. "I read his mind and he feels really bad..."

"It's okay sweetie," I said, as I wiped the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Why don't we leave you, Fang and Brandon here for a little bit, okay?" Mom said, pulling the others with her as she walked out the door. I turned my head to look at Fang and saw that tears were falling down his face.

"You never scared me so much." he whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"No. Don't be sorry, it was never your fault." He smiled as he looked down and saw Brandon asleep against me.

"Fang, lay down. You need to sleep." I tolded him as I moved over to make room for him. Sighing he leaned down and kissed me as he layed down and put Brandon between us. I curled up next to them and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**Another chapter! I wasn't expecting to put it up for a couple days, but then BAM! inspiration. Thank you to a bar in the middle of Florida for that. Yea, it's weird an underage getting inspiration from a bar...  
Anyway! Review please!**

**~bookworm131998**


	14. Chapter 14

_Click._

Giggling erupted through the room.

_Click. Click._

"Awwww! Look at them!" Someone whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw Nudge with a camera in her hands with Ella and Angel next to her, the rest of the flock, mom, and Total were standing behind I looked over at Fang and he had a look of horror on his face.

"What are you _doing_?" I asked, trying not to wake Brandon.

"Taking a picture of you guys cause your just so adorable together and especially with Brandon in the middle. " Angel said. I just smiled 'cause there was no way that I could get mad at them. Looking around, I relized that Iggy wasn't here. Do I even _wanna know_ what he's doing?

The door opened and Iggy (speak of the devil) came in with three bags full of dunkin donuts **(I don't think you can bring your own food into a hospital, but let's just say you can.) **At first, the smell seemed amazing, I mean who doesn't like donuts and coffee for breakfast? My stomach suddenly did flips and I started feeling very nauseous.

"Max, you alright?" Gazzy asked, seeing my face turning pale.

I attemped to say something, but instead I jumped off of the bed and ran to the bathroom **(she has one in her room)**, slamming the door behind me as I leaned over the toilet and got violently sick.

**Fang P.O.V.**

When Max ran into the bathroom I quickly stood up and shot a look at Ella. She caught my eye and shook her head up and down, reading my mind. We ran to the bathroom and barged right in, quickly shutting the door behind us.

I leaned over and pulled the hair out of her face while rubbing smooth circles onto her back.

"I'm guessing we have to tell them now." Ella said.

"Fang, you do it." Max told me.

"What? Alone? You should be there also."

Ella looked at me like I was crazy. "Awww, that's so sweet! Now _go _out and tell them."

"Uhhhh..."

"Do it!" Max forcefully said. "Cause I'm gonna be si-" She tried to finished, but threw up again as Ella pushed me towards the door. I sighed and walked out, ready to deliver more news to the flock. When I walked out, I saw the doctor there too. Here goes nothing...

"Fang, what's wrong with Max?" Angel asked me.

"Uhh, Max is-" I started.

"Pregnant," The doctor and Dr. M finished. I looked at them suprise. "Yea," I breathed.

Iggy spit out the coffee he was drinking. "Dude! You got her knocked up again? Awesome!"

"I should tell you something..." The doctor said.

"Nothing's wrong with the baby...right?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, everything's fine, it's just, baby? No. Babies? Yes."

I heard a gasp and squeal from behind me. Turning around, I saw Ella jumping up and down, squealing like she was a five year old at Christmas. While Max just stood there, she must have beened shocked out of her freaking mind like I was.

"Congrats, you're having twins."

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Max sputtered.

Angel, Nudge, Ella and Dr. M went over to Max and they made one big group hug. Iggy and Gazzy came over and clapped me on the back. "Congrats." Gazzy told me.

**Sorry if it's a little shorter then usual...I'm super tired. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know. Oh, and don't forget to review!**

**~bookworm131998**


	15. Chapter 15

Okay people, I'm really drawing a blank for the next couple chapters. I have an idea but it probably won't be used for a couple more chapters. Wow, just reread everything and I relize I sound desperate...awkward...I'm _very_ sleep-deprived...

Anywho! Does anyone have ANY ideas? Please I need major help!

~bookworm131998


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about that last author's note, funny thing is I don't even remeber writing or posting it. I just woke up the next morning and saw that there was 14 chapters, and I'm like thats so weird...Anyway let's say that Max is five months pregnant... **

**Thanks for all the reviews for names and such and I wanna say I won't be excpeting any more! Also, thanks to Nyforever21 for some of the ideas she gave me. **

**To: Hey there: yes my cover is Percy and Annabeth. I found it on google and decided I liked it, so I used it as my picture even though is has nothing to do with Maximum Ride...haha**

**Anywho! On with the story...**

"Max. Max! MAX!"

"Wha', what? I'm up, gosh!" I sat up in my bed, bed sheets tied around me, hair a freaking mess, and stared up at the flock. Fang was already dressed and sitting on the side of the bed, smiling at me. I looked at the clock and groaned, falling back into bed and pulling my head under the covers. Who in their right minds would wake a pregnant woman at 10 o'clock in the morning? No one! And that is _one_ reason why the flock is not in their right minds.

"C'mon! Get up!" Gazzy said, bouncing on my bed. Still a kid at heart, we all were.

"Whhhhhhyyyy?" I whined.

"Do you want to know the sex of the babies?" Iggy asked.

At that I sat up quickly. "Everybody out." I said, pointing to the door as Fang chuckled. "Now!" They all scrambled out, scared I'd flip on them. I chucked a pillow at Iggy when I heard him say something about me and my raging hormones.

Curling up next to Fang, with my head on his lap, I looked up at him and sighed. "We're finding out the sex today."

"I know...are you ready?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't believe that Fang and I were having twins. It seemed only yesterady that the flock and I were running from the School and sleeping in New York subway tunnels. Hiding in caves and flying with hawks.

"Let me get dressed, then we'll leave." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek.

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Everybody out!" Ella said when we showed up at the hospital.

"Nuh uh. Everyone is staying here except me and Fang. We don't need a whole enturage coming in with us." I said.

"Awwwww!" Angel, Nudge and Ella whined.

"Stay!" I said as we made our way into the hospital. Like we needed a whole group of people to see an ultrasound.

Going up to the third floor, we sat in the waiting room, waiting and waiting and _waiting_! Finally I heard my name called, Fang squeezed my hand as we stood up and walked in the room.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Wright. Would you mind laying down and pulling your shirt up above your stomach." The doctor said when he came in.

I gasped when I felt the cold gel on my stomach. Fang held my hand as we looked at the screen and saw two tiny bodies on the screen. I swear that they were the smallest things I ever saw. Fang wiped away my tears when I started tearing up and sniffling .

"Do you what to know what the sex is?" Dr. Wright asked. When I nodded my head, he moved the thing **(I don't know what it's called that they put on her stomach)** and the picture kept showing different scenes of the babies. "Ok, well it looks like you have a baby boy, right there." he said, pointing to the baby on the right. "And on the left it's a...little baby girl."

Fang looked down at my and I could see his eyes shining. Was Fang crying? I mean, this is _Fang_ we're talking about...

After we got back down to the car, I could tell the flock and mom were anxiously waiting for us to tell them.

"Oh, come on, already! Tell us!" Mom said.

"Okay, well there is a little boy, right about...here." Fang said, pointing to the right side of my stomach.

"And then a little girl here." I said putting my hand on the other side.

Nudge let out a sighed I didn't relize she was holding. "Thank God that you're having a girl cause then I wouldn't be able to take you're kids shopping if they were all boys cause ya know...boys plus shopping in this family doesn't turn out very well. Oooohh, I can dress her up in sparkles, lots and lots of sparkles! And pin-" Gazzy finally shut her up by putting his hand over her mouth while we all gave her glares.

"Max? You know what this means, right?" Ella said.

"Whaaat?" I said, suspiously, not wanting to know what they were planning.

"A baby shower!" She yelled.

_Really?_ I silently thought to myself _Can't there ever be a pregnant woman who _doesn't _have a baby shower?_

I groaned and put my head in my hands and leaned against Fang's chest as he rubbed my back and played with my hair.

**Did you like it? Sorry I think is a little shorter than usual...not sure. Review! Tell me if you have any ideas! CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

**~bookworm131998**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclamer: I sadly don't own MR...jeez, I think this is the first time I'm doing this...**

When Fang and I had arrived home after going out shopping for the twins, I knew something was up. Gazzy and Iggy weren't in the back yard making bombs and exploding things; Ella, Nudge and Angel weren't talking nonstop about shoes, clothes and makeup; and I couldn't smell mom baking choclate chip cookies...

Strange...my senses were going into hyper drive...

We walked up the stone path into mom's house when-

"SUPRISE!" The flock, Amy, and mom yelled and jumped out of their hiding spots. I laughed and looked around, putiing down the shopping bags. There were streamers and balloons attached to the walls and ceiling. The balloons had 'It's a girl!', and 'It's a boy!' written on them. Tons of presents of all shapes and sizes were stacked on end tables and the floor. Gazzy and Angel were holding a sign that said 'Congrats!' on it. _That's _what they were planning...I remember Nudge saying something about a baby shower a couple weeks ago...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Do you wanna invite Amy?" Nudge asked me_

_"Sure." I said, staring at the aray of invitations, pens, papers and markers scattered acrossed the table._

_"You're really not interested in this are you?" she asked. _

_"No, not really. Sorry, I- "_

_"I've got it! Why don't you just leave the planning to us," she said waving her hand around from her to Angel, Ella, and mom._

_"Go right ahead, I'm outta here." I said as I pushed the chair out from behind me and walked into the living room to flop down and watch a movie._

_END FLASHBACK_

To tell you the truth, I hadn't actually thought about it until now. I should have thought that once Nudge said to leave it to them, that they were definatly planning something...

Brandon came over to give me a hug and I picked him up, swinging him around. After going over to give everyone a hug and thank them for planning this, we had spent two hours of opening presents, eating cake and catching up. We got two new cribs, strollers, and many newborn outfits.

"Well, thanks for inviting me, but I'm beat, so I'm gonna head out." Amy said, giving me a hug and leaving.

"I think we should go home, too." Fang whispered in my ear when he relized I was falling asleep.

"No, let's just stay here tonight. I'm super tired." I said while yawning. "Hey, mom? Can we spend the night here?"

"Yea, sure honey. Just let me get extra blankets and pillows." Mom replied.

Fang and I made our way upstairs, slipping underneath the covers of the bed. I finally fell asleep feeling his hand playing around with my hair and the sounds of the wind from outside.

...

Let me tell you, waking up at two-thirty because you're pregnant and your baby makes you have to go to the bathroom a lot, is _not _my idea of fun. After coming out of the bathroom, I heard a mumbling noise coming from downstairs and slowly waddled my way to the living to see what was going on. Ella was laying on the couch, with the TV on, not even paying attention.

"Hey," I whispered. "You okay?"

She sat up to turn and look at me, her lower lip trembling. Something was definatly wrong. I sat down next to her, holding her and letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Max? Do you think I'm ready for kids?" she asked me softly.

"Why? Are you pregnant?" I asked her. She took a deep breath, but didn't answer my question, instead she said, "I mean you're twenty-four, and you already have Brandon and having twins, too. Do you think I'm too young?"

"Look, Ells, you're an adult now. You make the discions. If you think you're old enough then you are, okay? Don't let anything make you doubt yourself."

I felt her give a shaky laugh. "I'm not, but Iggy has been hinting about that stuff for a little while and..well...I don't know." She layed down with her head in my lap and I could tell she was losing sleep thinking about everything going on at the moment.

"Ella, go to sleep, you need it. We'll talk about it in the morning" She nodded, her eyes already closing. Grabbing the remote, I flipped though the channels for a little while, until I heard someone coming down the stairs. Iggy appeared at the bottom with a questioning look on his face. I put my finger to my lips, telling him to be quiet.

"I came down, cause she wasn't in the room with me. Was she here the whole time?" Ig whispered.

"I don't know, I came down and she was laying on the couch." I whispered as he came and kneeled in front of us, pushing Ella's hair out of her face.

"How di-" He started to say.

_Creak!_ _Bang!_

We looked at each other, both with a worried look in our eyes. He carefully lifted Ella off my lap and placed her on the couch. Just then the door flew open with a loud bang. Ella screamed. When did she wake up?

At least forty Erasers came barging through the door. Angel, Nudge, Gazzy, Fang and mom came running downstairs to see what happened. Crap. We were completely out numbered. Iggy tried to push Ella into a corner to hide her, but before she could get there, one of the Erasers literally ran over and grabbed her by the arms, pulling them behind her back, making her yelp in pain. The Eraser holding her made his way behind his buddies, surounding them. An Eraser grabbed me too, as I tried to run after them, pulling me up into a standing position.

"So this is how you fight us now? Coming flying in at 3 o'clock in the morning? After all these years, I'd figured you'd think of something better." I taunted them.

I pulled my leg forward and kicked back at a bone-cracking speed, making the Eraser scream. I'm surprised I could even do that while pregnant. Fang attacked one and smacked it over the head with a lamp that was standing up against the wall. Oops. Looks like we have to buy mom a new one.

Mom pulled Gazzy, Angel and Nudge away from the fight and outside. We kept fighting and fighting, trying to get to Ella, but there was just so many. We couldn't last much longer. I had a bloody nose, I had a nice sized bump on the back of my head from when the got hit and bruises were all ready forming. An Eraser kicked me in the shin, making my leg collaspe under me. From all the beating I was getting, my body couldn't take it anymore, I was worried about the babies and I started to see blacks spots in my vision.

Fang ran over and knew something was wrong when I couldn't get back up. He tried to protect me from the Erasers by picking me up and putting me on the couch and standing in front of me. Behind him I saw an Eraser advancing on us. I tried warning him, but I couldn't get the words out. I don't remember what happened next, but the last thing I saw was Fang fall over and felt something pick me up. Then I blacked out.

**I'm really happy with this chapter and I think I did really good. I think this is the longest chapter I ever wrote! If you have any ideas for the story let me know and I'll put it into consideration. Review! Vote on my poll!**

**~bookworm131998**


	18. Chapter 18

Ok so I have a couple different ways this story can go...but the thing is...I have no idea which one to choose. If you wanna help then review with I'll help or something like that and I'm only gonna pick the first three people.

~bookworm131998


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm soooo sorry this took awhile. I was super busy and had writer's block. **

**...**

I was shivering. That's all I knew. I didn't know where I was, or how I got here.

"Max? Are you awake?" I heard someone whisper. Opening my eyes I saw Ella staring at me, her eyes wide with horror. "Max, what's going on?" Sitting up and looking around me, I saw that we were laying on the floor of some room. The walls and floor were completely white. Where were we?

"Ah, Maximum you're awake." A voice boomed acrossed the room making Ella and I jump.

"What do you want with us?" I said.

"That, you will have to wait and see." The voice laughed then went away.

"What do we do?" Ella asked me. '_Think Max, think!' _ I kept telling myself.

"Umm, ok do you see any doors?" I asked hopefully.

"No."

"Windows?"

"Nope."

"Vents?"

"Nada."

"Secret doorways?"

"Nein."

"How did they get us in here?"

"I have no idea." Ella said, sighing. "Well, start thinking cause I have a feeling we are going to be here for awhile."

**Fang P.O.V.**

After I was knocked over by the Eraser, I guess I blacked out for a little while, because when I woke up I was lying on the couch and Dr. M was tending to my wounds.

"You just have a couple bruises here and there." she said.

I nodded and did a head count. Iggy? Check. Gazzy, Angel, Nudge? Check, check, check. Max? I looked around and didn't see her. I also couldn't find Ella. _Where were they?_ I got up and ran to where everyone else was in the kitchen.

"Where's Max? And Ella?" I asked.

"We don't know." Gazzy said. Scanning the room I saw Iggy sitting at the table with his head in his hands, gripping his hair; Angel and Nudge looked like they were on the verge of tears; Gazzy was sitting next to Iggy, leaning on his shoulder. They all looked worn out, tired and stressed.

"How do you not know?" I yelled.

Iggy slammed his hand on the table and stood up. "How do we not _know_? Oh, I don't, because the freaking sedated _all of us _and when we woke up they were gone!" he yelled, storming out of the house.

"Ok, look," I said in a softer voice. "We need to find them. Does someone wanna go get Iggy?" Gazzy walked out to try and find Iggy.

When they came back in, it looked like Ig had tear streaks running down his face. _How could I let this happen?_

**Max P.O.V.**

Do you know how hard it is _not_ to scream in a room completely covered in white? Well, it's pretty hard, considering that's all we grew up in. Just as I was muddling in my thoughts the door flew open, smashing against the wall. Three whitecoats walked in, followed by Erasers.

"We need that one." One of them said pointing to Ella.

"I don't think so." I retorted.

"I _will _get you and you _will _do what we want. Get her!" A whitecoat yelled. How _freaking _cliche.

An Eraser pulled out a needle and was advancing on us. I threw myself in front of Ella trying to protect her. One came up from behind us. _Where the hell did it come from? _It grabbed me from behind and twisted my arms against my back. _Don't fight. Don't fight. Be safe for the babies._ The Eraser with the needle walked up and stabbed it in my arm as I stifled a scream.

My world starting tilting. Next thing I knew, I was laying on the ground staring at the ceiling and hearing screams, but they all faded as my world went black.

...

When I awoke I found that I was laying in a cage, _again._ Scanning around, I relized Ella wasn't here. My senses were on high-alert. Where was she?

**(Angel and Max are talking and the italics is their convo)**

_Angel!_ I tried yelling, but I didn't get a response. _Angel!_

_Max? _I could hear her, but faintly._ I can't really hear you. Where are you? Everyone here is going out of their minds! Iggy broke down and- oh I miss you guys so much!_

_Angel! Listen, can you get ahold of Ella at all? I don't know where she is..._

_I can try...hold on..._

Before she could go on a bone-chilling scream echoed through the halls.

_That was Ella! The-they're doing horrible stuff to her! They are experimenting on her!_

I put my hand over my mouth. This was not supposed to happen! She never did anything to them, she shouldn't be the one getting totured!

_What were they doing to my sister?_

...

**I know. This chapter is horrible, it's a filler and I'm sorry. At lot has been going on right now with my family. I have a lot of ****family issues**** complications...**

**I will make it up to everyone! Review with your fav song!**

**~bookworm131998**


	20. Chapter 20

Hey guys!

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it's an importantish note. I am going on vacation starting tomorrow and I will be coming back home on December 3rd, so during that time I will probably not be able to write a lot, or many not at all. But, once I get back I will try to update date as soon as possible.

~B


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys!

Sorry there was no update like I promised, but I just lost the way I wanted to write the story. I thought I had everything planned out the way I wanted it to go, but the story just crumbled and there was a bunch of plot holes in it. So I am putting this story up for adoption. If anybody wants it, just PM me and let me know.

~bookworm


	22. Chapter 22

Ok guys, so the person that adopted my story was Imagine Believe Achieve. She an amazing writer so go check out some of her stories!

~B


End file.
